Fixing Mistakes
by Decepti-Kitty
Summary: Set after 'Gravitational Collision'. Starscream and Airachnid are gone and their son Venomstrike seeks to redeem his own mistakes. But is he fixing them, or making things worse? Shockwave/OC. AU. Tumblr-based. Character death, torture, smut, mech/mech.
1. Chapter 1

The Nemesis was victorious against Airachnid's swarms of Insecticons, and everyone was celebrating.

Everyone but Shockwave, who had lost his mate Makeshift during the attack. He witnessed his lover's demise and it tore his spark in two. He's never felt such pain in his entire cycle.

The celebration wasn't helping, and so he excused himself from the loud music and cheering Eradicons. Megatron didn't even seem to care for him, one of his most loyal servants. Then again, Megatron was known for not dwelling on things. Shockwave descended down the hall.

Venomstrike crept through an airvent before dropping down outside of Makeshift's quarters. He grinned to himself and stepped inside. He blinked in confusion. The shifter wasn't there. Where was he? The young mech gained a disappointed look and walked back out. "He's probably celebrating... With all those other fraggers..." He felt the sting of tears and shook his head violently to keep out the memory of his parents' deaths.

He passed by officers on patrol who were more busy talking about how exciting the fight was than actually doing what they were told to and keeping an eye out, and usually Shockwave barked at them to straighten up and continue patrolling, but not today. He kept walking and turned a hall, when he saw the doors to Makeshift's quarters close shut. Shockwave stopped walking, and stared, adjusting his optic to make sure he wasn't imagining things, and approached the door cautiously.

Venom sniffed slightly and kicked the ground childishly before walking down the corridor sadly. "Mother... Father..." A nagging thought in his mind made him think that maybe Makeshift had died too. There goes his fun and his distraction from his parents.

Shockwave entered Makeshift's quarters and found no one in sight. Optic dimming, he took one last glance and walked back out, continuing down the hall without any thought of what awaits him at the other side.

Steve had come a long way since Starscream's disappearance and was moved up in rank as acting Second in Command due to Soundwave's injury after fighting and extinguishing Airachnid. He marched down the hall quietly followed by two other Eradicons, when Airachnid met them. No... that wasn't... she was dead! Which can only mean... he aimed his cannon, along with the other lackeys. "Halt!" He told the young bot.

The little spider bot flinched and ducked his head before turning. "Y-yes..?" He whimpered softly. With his parents dead, his confidence was gone. Venom back himself into a wall fearfully. If these idiots could kill his mother and her army, they'd have no trouble at all with him.

The young bot didn't look like it would attack them, but knowing that it was the son of Airachnid and Starscream, Steve didn't take any chances and nodded to the other two soldiers. "Take him." He kept his cannon pointed as the other two grabbed Venomstrike.

Shockwave appeared down the hall, still oblivious to what was going on around him. It felt like his life had no meaning after... he looked up when he heard voices and saw Venomstrike being taken by the guards. His optic turned a bright red, "What is that pest doing here?"

Venomstrike jerked at the sound of Shockwave's voice, actually happy to hear one so familiar. He was terrified by the anger in his voice, but Venom could also hear pain in the scientist's tone. "Sh-Shockwave..."

Venomstrike speaking made the scientist glare even more, and he turned to the soldiers, waiting for an answer.

Steve spoke up, "We were going to release him on the landing strip."

"No."

"Sir, this isn't Airachnid-"

"Do you think I'm blind?" Shockwave roared, and pointed to the direction of the brig. "Take him to the hook."

"But sir, he's only a child..."

Venom flinched and shied away from the soldiers. "...No..." The young mech pulled away from the guards and bolted down the hall, his feet slamming onto the floor. He couldn't get captured.

"Get him!" Steve charged, chasing after the rogue with the two Eradicons following.

Shockwave thought otherwise, entering the control room and bringing up a map of the ship on the monitor. He typed in the codes, and the first door Venomstrike was approaching slammed shut and locked.

Steve called for assistance from other patrols.

The spider whimpered in fear and turned into the closest room. Once inside, he looked around and found an air vent and climbed in, crawling through the ventilation system to escape. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and Venom squeaked when he heard the metal under his body creak. "Oh, please no..." He cried out went the metal gave way and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. With a groan, Venom raised his head and whimpered when he realized he was on the Nemesis bridge, surrounded by now silent celebrating Decepticons. "...Scrap."

The Eradicons aimed their cannons, and Knockout who stood up among them let out a silent gasp. Scrap, that was Starscream's kid. Dreadwing took stand, but Megatron beat him to it, blocking his frame with an arm.

"It appears we have a guest," The tyrant smirked, "A somewhat 'familiar' guest."

Shockwave entered the bridge followed by Steve and the other officers. "My liege I will take care of him-"

"No Shockwave. We must make him feel at home."

Venomstrike whimpered and scrambled backwards, never letting his optics leave Megatron. His pride and self confidence dwindled further, seeing as he was the smallest mech aboard the Nemesis, even being smaller than his father. "I-I was just leaving..."

Shockwave almost hissed; the hybrid deserved to be punished. "You are going to the hook, you abomination-"

Megatron stood up then and silenced the scientist, "You will stand down." He frowned at Shockwave, who shut up and was surprised. What would Megatron want with Venomstrike? He had no business with the hybrid. "Leaving? It would be a shame if you left, I wanted to speak to you about your parents." Megatron nodded to the soldiers and two of them grabbed Venomstrike, bringing him to Megatron.

Venomstrike snarled at the bots who held him and struggled to get away, moving his frame in a manner similar to his deceased father. "U-unhand me!" He hissed, struggling to escape the Eradicons' grasp.

"Ah, just like dear Starscream. You really do remind me of my Second in Command."

The Eradicons forced Venomstrike down, prodding him with their electric prods to warn him. Knockout wanted to intervene, but there were too many soldiers in the room for him to do so; what was Megatron planning? The medic had a gut feeling that whatever the tyrant's plan was, it wasn't good and he was right.

Megatron trailed a digit along Venomstrike's cheek, down to his chin where he lifted the young bot's head to look up at him. "Do you want to know what I did to your father before I extinguished his spark? Or shall I demonstrate what Soundwave did to Airachnid?"

The tiny mech hissed again and glared at the tyrant. "I don't NEED a fragging example, you pathetic waste of materials! I SAW what happened!" He swatted Megatron's hand away, baring his acidic fangs threateningly. How dare Megatron speak of his parents in such away not even a few days after their passing?

Megatron laughed as he held Dreadwing back again who had gotten up from the comment and was attempting to put some sense into the young bot's mind, but his loyalty kept him at ease. Somewhat.

Megatron smirked and grabbed Venomstrike's neck, picking him up by it. "Then I suppose you can join me." He threw the rogue on the table, holding the hybrid there.

Shockwave saw what was unfolding before him and his feelings of hatred almost subsided; almost.

Venom lashed out with one of his extra limbs, slashing Megatron's face. He used his servos to claw at the grip around his throat, snapping out a kick to the tyrant's abdomen. He was distressed and afraid. He was alone now. And he'll be damned if he let Megatron touch him!

The smirk on Megatron's face disappeared as he staggered and frowned up at Venomstrike. He had to be careful around this one, but the leader never strayed from his lecture. If he wanted to teach one a lesson, then it will be taught. He returned a backhand and a kick of his own that separated the crowd of Eradicons that had been watching and standing by.

Venom cried out when he was struck and he glared angrily at Megatron, once again in a manner most Starscream. The hybrid coughed up a bit of energon after he was kicked and panted softly, his violet red optics narrowed.

"Let us see how long you will be able to resist," Megatron started, approaching Venomstrike and struck him down with a kick, his foot on the young bot's chest. "Hmm, you're perfectly in tact. It is hard to chose which one I should break first... no, how about this?" Megatron placed his other foot on Venomstrike's ankle, preparing to break it.

"No!" He pleaded, not wanting his legs, one of the only physical features he shared with his father, to be damaged. Venom clasped his servos together in a begging motion. He was willing to resort to his father's nature as long as it kept him alive.

So the little slagger was much like his parental unit, or units. It was obvious that there was a bit of Airachind in there as well. Megatron would have offered for the young bot to join the Decepticon cause, but he wasn't feeling the charity after having just won a battle caused by the very forces of Starscream and Airachnid. There would be no more mercy for that enemy, even if it was a child.

"... Hmph, how pathetic." Just as he looked to be getting off, Megatron lifted his foot off Venomstrike's ankle, and then stomped it down, hearing the gears break and shatter.

Oh Primus, Shockwave turned his helm. This was far from what he was planning. Torture should be private, not like this; not where everyone can see. This was wrong.

Venomstrike let out a shrill cry and began clawing at Megatron, instinct and the desire for self preservation kicking in. The child whimpered in pain, his claws eventually dropping.

After earning many scrapes and scratches from his ex-Second in Command within the leg region, Megatron had become accustomed to the pain, simply kicking gently at one of Venomstrike's limbs and forcing his foot on that too, cracking the still growing frame there. He spotted the spider legs and decided to break some off to keep the young bot from escaping. "This is what your father felt, every time he disobeyed an order. Every time he tried to erase my very existance. This is what he felt before I killed him."

"I'm... I'm not my father! I'm not my mother!" He shouted desperately. Venomstrike tried hard to keep the pained tone from his voice, though it could still be heard. "P-please! J-just let me go! I swear I won't come back!"

"If there are those I despise the most in the universe, it is traitors... and you, are the kin of great traitors." Megatron twisted Venomstrike's other arm and pulled, ripping it from its frame as sparks flew.

By then all the Eradicons had lowered their weapons and stood silently, Steve included who couldn't grasp what he had just witnessed. He turned his helm, and met Shockwave's optic who he gave a worried expression to; Steve wanted Megatron to stop.

Venom yelped in pain again, twisting his body to escape. "P-please, Mega- Lord Megatron! I just want to go ho-" Home. He didn't have a home anymore. Venomstrike didn't have anything anymore.

Megatron stopped then, surprised and amused by the sudden out burst. "It seems that you have potential, young one." Just as Starscream had, but the son of the Seeker seemed less defiant. All the tyrant saw was fear and the longing to survive which he can easily use to his advantage; he could mold the hybrid to whatever he wanted. He turned to Shockwave, "See to it that our guest is comfortably chained to the hook. Another session will be scheduled."

"... My liege if I may suggest-" Shockwave began but he stopped at Megatron's growl, nodding and motioning for the Eradicons standing nearby to cuff the youngling.

Venomstrike still tried to escape, but his attempts were significantly less enthusiastic. He hung his head. He had caved and begged for his life, just like his father. Maybe he really was too much like Starscream.

The Eradicons chained Venomstrike's ankles and carried him down to the brig where Shockwave followed suit. The hybrid was hung up by his wrists, and as the Eradicons stood back and left, the device came to life and sent the first shock coursing through the young bot's body.

Shockwave watched and gritted his dentals, "You should have died during that attack." Just as Makeshift had.

The spider cried out at the shock and lifted his knees slightly to curl up in midair before they dangled below him again. "...I wasn't there when the attack started..." His mother hadn't wanted him to be hurt so she sent Venom away, even though he knew what was happening and he had returned in time to watch his parents die. In time to see himself become an orphan.

"You weren't?" Shockwave asked sarcastically, "It's shame then, otherwise you would have seen Makeshift's demise." His fists clenched, remembering the tragic end of his mate. There wasn't supposed to be an end; they were supposed to runaway together after the war.

"Makeshift..." Venom's optics widened. "He... So... He did die..." He sounded hurt and even looked hurt. Venomstrike would never admit it, but despite hurting Shockwave and Makeshift, he had considered them to be his only friends. Despite everything, he wanted to make amends and have them say they were friends. No luck there now.

"Yes," Shockwave would have been grinning, he may as well be going insane. To face the son of the enemy who had brought him nothing but sparkache and a lifetime of regretting that he didn't keep his promise and protect Makeshift. Perhaps he had already lost his processor, who knows.

"I hope your happy." He pressed a button the panel in front of him, and another wave of electricity came to Venomstrike's body.

Venomstrike screamed and began pleading with Shockwave to stop. "No! No I didn't want Makeshift to die! Shockwave please! Please stop!" The electricity hurt him greatly and a few tears fell from his eyes and mixed with his energon on the floor.

"No," He choked, and held the button as he pressed it a final time. As he watched, Shockwave held the button even longer, watching the electric currents move across Venomstrike's body in purple swirls and jagged light.

The child twitched violently, crying in pain, more tears falling. "Shockwave! I'm begging you! Please!" His optics flickered as he fearfully looked at the maddened scientist.

"I'll kill you..." He snarled, and yet he couldn't and released the button finally, stepping away from the controls. He couldn't, not like this, not when the hybrid didn't put up a fight. Not when the voice that used to haunt his mind was now begging for him to stop. Shockwave couldn't kill Venomstrike. He just couldn't. He turned to leave.

Venomstrike wanted to call out, not wanting to be alone. But he couldn't bring the words to his voice and he remained silent, hanging limply from the hook, swaying a bit thanks to his struggling, his optics dimmed and his eyes half-lidded. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few cycles later that someone had entered the brig again, but unfortunately it wasn't Shockwave.

It was Megatron, with his head held high as he marched into the dimly lit room, servos behind his back. "Ah, no one has made it their assignment to fix that arm of yours yet, haven't they? I was assuming that Knockout had reparied it, but no one seems to care for your well being here. Heh, how does it feel to be alone, rogue?"

Venom turned his head away from Megatron, trying to ignore him. The tyrant's words clearly retained their sting, as the young bot's body began to shake with fury and sorrow.

Megatron chuckled darkly, circling the hybrid. "But you do not have to be alone." He said, coming to a halt in front of Venomstrike and turning the child's chin to face him. "I am making a proposition: join me, and I will release you."

"That's like asking me to spit on my parents' graves..." He snarled, baring his fangs. Venom shared Dreadwing's trait of being fiercely loyal to family. "You want me to dishonor my family... And join the waste of metal that murdered them?"

Megatron's face contorted to one of displeasure and he seized the boy's throat, tightening his fist against it. "It is clear you do not see where your parental units' reckless ambitions got them." He shook the fragile body, "You strive for survival? Then you will join me."

Venom stiffened when his neck was grabbed and he glared darkly at Megatron. "Try again... I'm not broken yet. My will is stronger than my father's. I won't bend over to please you like he did!"

Which is what interested Megatron. How much will it take to break Venomstrike, how much will he resist. How much can the young bot take? Megatron will have to find out. "Is it? We shall see after I'm done with you." The tyrant's servos snaked their way to Venomstrike's inner thigh.

Venomstrike's optics widened and he glared darkly at Megatron. "Get your hands off me or I'll melt them off." He hissed calmly, his body remaining utterly still.

"Then I better keep my distance." Megatron grabbed an electric prod and forced open Venomstrike's panel. He looked up and sneered, "I will enjoy this." And he then forced the prod in, flicking on the switch that gave out electric currents.

The spider screamed loudly, his body convulsing violently as sparks and tendrils of electricity emitted from his small frame. Venomstrike began to cry again. Keeping his pride kept him in danger. His will breaking made him a slave. Neither appealed to him, but he didn't want pain.

The Eradicons that have been standing guard heard the shrill cry, and it was unlike anything they have heard before which made them worried. They peeked in and one had to cover his mouth. Primus, had Megatron finally gone insane? Primus, they had to get help. Soundwave was still ill, Steve had gone on recon... Shockwave. Shockwave will stop it. One of them ran as the other stayed put, watching as Megatron backhanded the hybrid.

Venom whimpered in pain as he was struck and struggled to escape from the pain. His limbs were heavy as the electrocution drained him of his strength. "N-no... more..." He gasped pleadingly.

"I can't hear you." Megatron was about to release another current when someone thundered in. He pulled the prod out, and turned with a glare. "What?" It was Shockwave. "You dare interfere with an interrogation?"

Venomstrike gave a relieved expression when he saw Shockwave and felt safe. Shockwave had hurt him, but he stopped when it hurt too much. Venom would rather be around Shockwave.

"Well?" Megatron waited, the expression on his face never leaving. When Shockwave suggested he stopped, Megatron only rolled his optics and questioned the scientist. "I do not think this concerns you, Shockwave. I am simply gaining the loyalty of my new pet."

It was then that Shockwave looked up, with his optic red hot. "If you think that assault will gain you loyalty my liege, then you are sorely mistaken." Megatron's way of gaining people was force, and through fear, but that approach won't work for everyone. For someone like Venomstrike, it would take time and patience, and dare he say it, Shockwave would volunteer. He and the hybrid weren't on the same terms as of lately, and they probably will never be but what Megatron was doing was beyond what he should be. It was disgusting. "I will take him, and teach him of our ways my liege." Shockwave proposed, as much as he hated to.

Megatron waited as if another answer would come and it did, "Your way will only frighten what could be of great potential use to our cause. Surely you understand, old friend?"

Venom looked between the two of them, unable to believe that they were discussing him as if he were nothing but a possession to be passed around. He snarled but the noise gave way to a whimper as a pain shot through him from his damaged port.

Megatron threw the prod aside then and waved the scientist away, "If you wanted to have a turn with our guest, then you should have asked. He is no longer of my interest; for now." Megarron turrned and headed out with Shockwave turning his helm to the young bot. He approached the hook and pressed a button on the control. The cuffs came lose, letting Venomstrike fall on the puddle of his own energon that had gathered on the floor. Shockwave bent down and released the cuffs holding the hybrid's ankles, and set it aside, looking at the hybrid silently with a dimmed optic.

The hybrid tried to crawl away from Shockwave in fear that he intended to hurt him like Megatron had. He was free. He could fight. But after that treatment, Venom would be lucky just to be able to stand upright.

"In that condition you will only fall to your death if you so much as try to fly." Shockwave pointed out as he watched Venomstrike crawl away, leaving a trail of energon behind him.

"I... I'll die here... I have to leave..." He whimpered before collapsing in a heap. The Venomstrike that had terrorized Shockwave and Makeshift for so long was now deeply buried under the form of a child that lost his only family. An orphan who had not known what sort of devestating losses war could bring. Vemon didn't understand why he had been left alone.

"Either way you will die." It was the hard truth that Venomstrike had to face, a truth that would only be true if no one helped. Of course, Shockwave could end the hybrid's life then, cleansing Venomstrike of anymore sufferings, though Shockwave didn't know why, but he couldn't bring himself to kill something that looked pathetic than what he was used to seeing before. Shockwave and Venomstrike were both alone, but they didn't have to be. "... Let us get you cleaned up then, shall we?" The scientist reached out to take Venomstrike's damaged arm.

Venom had tear tracks falling from his optics and he gave Shockwave a saddened look as he nodded, reaching out to take the scientist's hand.

Shockwave took Venomstrike's hand and slipped his other arm under the fragile young bot, lifting him up to a sitting position with care. He tucked the child's limp arm into his lap, and stood with his other arm under the spider's knees. The purple con looked at the dripping energon before heading to his labs.

Venomstrike clung to Shockwave weakly, his frame trembling due to leftover electricity. "Sh-Shockwave..." He murmured, keeping his gaze on his lap. "Why... Why help me..? Why keep Megatron from hurting me..?"

Shockwave dropped his helm to look at the hybrid and answered, "... Did you not hear what I said to Megatron? If he wants your loyalty, then he will have to be patient. He tends to forget that not everyone will succumb to his every command."

He bared his fangs in a quiet snarl. "I'll never bow to him... He will never have my loyalty, but I will have his head. And Soundwave's, too..." Venom began to shake again as a new wave of fear and uncertainty filled him and a sob broke free.

"Megatron and Soundwave aren't easily killed, this you should already know." They continued down the hall, passing by a few Eradicons on patrol who took one glance and never again averted their gaze.

Venomstirke made a pained noise. He hated that he was no longer the fearsome little fiend that terrorized Shockwave as much as possible. The spiderling looked very much like the child he really was.

Shockwave sighed, stopping at the sound of whimpers. "What is it now?" The question wasn't necessary but he felt like he had to ask to clarify if it was physical or emotional pain but it was most likely both. "You came here looking for trouble, and you got what you deserved. Now hold on, we're almost at my labs."

"I wasn't... I didn't want to cause trouble... I wanted to see Makeshift..." In an act of seeking comfort, Venom clung to Shockwave, hiding his face in the scientist's shoulder. "I'm sorry..." He sniffed.

He pulled away from the embracing arms of the child, "Stop. It's done with; it is best to move on." When they entered the laboratory, Shockwave set Venomstrike down on a berth and moved away to get the medical kit.

Venomstrike looked down, gingerly holding his arm close to his body. "..." He hung his head and his shoulders sagged. Once he was repaired, he would kill Megatron. Or... "I'll leave..."

"I'm afraid I'll have to restrain you." Shockwave said as he approached, setting the medical kit down on the table beside the berth. He clicked it open and pulled out a few patches. "Megatron isn't done with you, so you'll be in my company until he decides what to do with you."

The spiderling pouted and stared at his lap. He prayed Megatron wouldn't act as if Venom were his father... Venomstrike knew what Megatron had done to Starscream various times in the past.

"I do not want you here." He answered, testing the soldering iron he just plugged in. "Primus knows how much I want you offlined, but if Megatron wishes to keep you here, then I can't deny my leader's desires. You should consider yourself lucky to have even gotten this far." He turned, ready to apply the first patch.

"He's going to treat me like his personal plaything, isn't he? I'll become his new pet, just like my father was..." He growled, digging the claws of his good hand into the berth. Venom didn't want that fate, but he feared it would be the only fate that would keep him alive.

Shockwave slapped the spider's hand away from his experimental bed, grumbling something about how it'll damage something and sighed yet again, setting the iron and patch down. "Not while you're under my ca-watch." He cleared his throat, "If you make yourself useful by following my orders, and staying by my side," the scientist emphasized the last part, "Then you'll have little, or nothing to worry about. If you want to survive, then do it even if it means being Megatron's lackey for a few cycles. If he grows tired of your face then he'll release you if you've met his expectations."

"...Even though I look the way I do? I'm a sight for sore optics, and you know it, Shockwave!" Venom didn't bother looking at Shockwave, he just stared at the wall. Staying by the scientist ensured safety from Megatron to a certain degree, but Venom had no way of ensuring safety from Shockwave himself.

Shockwave rolled his optic and applied the patch on without warning. "Don't flatter yourself." The iron melted the broken metal of the arm socket, making it easier for Shockwave to reattach Venomstrike's limb. "There." He examined his work, pleased with how quickly it finished.

Venomstrike winced and tried to recoil from the scientist. "...I want to leave now... Take me outside and escort me off this fragging ship." He glared hard at Shockwave, hoping he would hate Venom enough to help him get off the ship.

"You must think I'm a fool, but pardon me... that would be against my master's wishes." Shockwave moved to the ankle area, where he examined the damage there. It was an easy fix for the gears there since he had parts lying around, but he couldn't guarantee quick recovery. He looked up at the hybrid, "You're staying put. Right here." He pointed at the ground.

The hybrid shook his head. "No I'm not." He replied stubbornly. Venom hated the confinement being on the Nemesis brought. He was used to running in the woods, playing in caves. He was used to being outside where he could come and go. He couldn't have that on this ship. Venom raised a servo to lightly traced the Decepticon brand Shockwave had left on his face what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"You have no choice." Shockwave had no problem forcing the hard truth that came with the Nemesis for mechs who had little options but to stay. After all, he wasn't the one who snuck on a ship and got caught. A little shelter wouldn't hurt. "Or do you need to be reminded of where it hurts? I think I have a prod here somewhere." Shockwave looked around nonchalantly.

Venom hissed and drew away from Shockwave. "You wouldn't dare." He snarled. At least, that's what he was hoping.

"Oh calm down, all I was going to do with it is place it on that new patch. It hurts more that way." It was obvious he was joking, and he settled down a moment later to continue examing Venomstrike's ankle. Raising the foot, he bent it slightly to the left and then right. "Tell me if it hurts."

Venom yelped when he turned it to the right. "...Damn him..." He muttered through clenched denta. "It hurts when you turn it to the right..."

"Good," He said, "If it only hurts one way then it should recover quickly. For now I'll cover it and you let it rest; don't move unless you absolutely have to. That's an order." Meaning the child was not allowed to attempt escape, not that Shockwave wouldn't intervene. He started wrapping a cooling cloth on the ankle to make it less painful when he detaches it for fixing later. "Hm, perhaps I should give you support." He looked around, walking off to the closets to find a crutch.

Venomstrike smiled when Shockwave moved away and carefully stood up, creeping out of the room. Once outside, he bolted. He ran as much as his damaged leg would allow.

"Here we are, this should be enough for your height..." He turned around with a crutch in hand, and when the spider was not on the berth, Shockwave shifted his optic to better focus his vision. "... Alright, I'll play." He put the crutch aside and walked out of the labs casually, just in time to see Venomstrike take a turn into the next hall, and hear him break into a sprint.

The scientist cursed under his breath and pursued after the hybrid, calling after him. "Stop right now! Your patch! You're not supposed to move!" Primus, the little slagger will break his ankle even more. Shockwave cursed again. He should have warned Venomstrike that the patch would freeze over.

Venom ducked towards Makeshift's old quarters before collapsing onto the floor as pain shot through his broken ankle. He cried out in pain and pulled his injured leg to his chest, curling into a ball to try an ease his agony.

Two Eradicons that have been passing by marched after the spider and entered into Makeshift's room. "Prisoner, get up." One of them ordered, and when Venomstrike didn't, the other pulled out his prod, flicking it open.

Just then, Shockwave stormed in, shoving them aside and snarling at them. "This is my patient!" He growled, angry at Venomstrike for disobeying orders and entering Makeshift's old quarters, and angry at the drones for attempting to harm an already beaten bot. "Leave now or I will shove them up your tailpipes!"

The Eradicons nodded quickly and ran off, and Shockwave snapped his head back to the curled up spider. "You malfunctioning glitch!" He should have known that the child would try to run instead of walk, and his voice thundered within the room. It was clear that Shockwave was not happy. "It is no wonder why Primus took away your parental units! You're nothing but an ungrateful child!"

Venom's optics widened at Shockwave's words. He didn't look at the larger mech. He couldn't focus on anything. Those words stung worse than any other pain he currently felt. With a damaged will, Venomstrike sat up carefully, closing his optics as a few tears fell. He said nothing, he just kept his head down. Inside, he wanted to scream, to tell Shockwave to go away, to say he wished he died with his parents so he wouldn't hurt Shockwave anymore. But he stayed quiet.

Shockwave continued to throw a tantrum, questioning the hybrid why it had to be Makeshift's room he chose to enter, as if the scientist wasn't miserable enough. "I should have put you out of your misery when I had the chance!" Hearing the faint sobs made him even angrier.

"What, does your ankle hurt again? Perhaps you should have thought of the consequences before running off like the little slagger that you are!"

The spiderling made no effort whatsoever to defend himself. He just sat there, listening as Shockwave shouted him. Venom saw no reason to argue. Primus, he wanted to. But Shockwave was the only one who even tried to help him.

"...If you hate me so much, why did you even bother with me?" He murmured at last, though his voice was barely audiable.

It was Shockwave's turn to be quiet, turning his helm away with an answer of, "... I don't know." He knew it wasn't much of an answer, but it concealed a feeling he had yet to realize and for now, the reason was that Starscream and Airachnid would have wanted someone to watch over their son, because if Venomstrike meant that much to them, then his mother was right to send him away.

It was almost alien to Shockwave, knowing such ruthless bots like the Seeker and his spiderette mate had managed to stand one another long enough to create a spawn. And it was even more of a forgein thought to know they had actually loved one another, and their son.

They were fools to even engage in battle. If Airachnid didn't have the willpower and strength to bring down Soundwave, then what made Starscream, who still lacked a t-cog, think that he even stood a chance against Megatron?

It had all happened so quickly.

Even now, Shockwave couldn't believe they were truly dead, as they had been so difficult to kill for so long. And even now, he believed that Airachnid would be waiting for her son somewhere in the forest caves, even if Starscream was no longer there. But the reality was that there would be no one there for Venomstrike. The lad was alone. "I don't know, Venomstrike. I don't know."

Venom began to shake as more tears fell. His parents were fools that lost their lives. And he longed to be with his family again. He was still young, he needed his family. Venom covered his face to hide that he was crying, but it was obvious by his sounds that he was indeed sobbing like a lost child. "I... I just want my parents back... I wish this never happened..!" He swore slaming his undamaged servo on the ground. His frame trembled with more sobs.

Venom longed to go home, even if he would be alone. He could die in silence and no one would ever know. "Why wouldn't they let me fight with them? I may not have made a difference but I wouldn't have been alone! I could still be with them in death!"

Shockwave made no sound nor had any intention of moving. For the first time in many cycles, he was at a lost for word and he stared down at the sobbing form of Venomstrike. He used to think that the spiderling in front of him was a ghoul to be punished, a sparkless wretch that should never have been born.

Shockwave hadn't felt so awful. Even with Makeshift's death, he hadn't felt this torn. He knew that he could move on, and simply forget that he even had a relationship with Makeshift to ease the pain, but even if he didn't forget, the memory wouldn't strike him down as much.

But with Venomstrike, he had to understand that this was a child he was dealing with. A child who had just lost the units that have given spark to him. You could always find another half to fill the broken gap, but to lose your parents? No one can replace that. "Stop... crying..."

"I-I'm... trying..." Venom swallowed hard and rubbed his optics, looking down at his lap. His spark ached and he was trying as hard as he could to make the pain numb, to make himself close his spark so that he couldn't be hurt anymore. Venomstrike didn't want to feel anymore. He didn't wanted to hurt. He wanted the emptiness he felt to make him uncaring. It may help him survive. But now? That void caused him more pain than he could bare. He covered his mouth and curled around himself to muffle his sobs so that Shockwave wouldn't yell at him for not obeying his request to stop crying.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Stop... stop crying, I'm here." He whispered and got down on one knee, and gathered the spiderling in his arms, holding him there. The hatred he felt faded, and a different kind of pain overtook him; in the spark. "I'm here..."

Venomstrike clung to Shockwave shakily, cycling deep breaths as he slowly calmed down while the scientist held him. "W-without... my family... I don't have a reason to exist..." He murmured, not meeting Shockwave's gaze.

Shockwave pulled away and lifted Venomstrike's chin to look at him, "If Primus hasn't taken you yet, then you still have a reason. All you need to do is find it." He wiped away the tears and caught sight of the brand he had seared on Venomstrike's face a long while ago. He traced over it lightly with his thumb, "I'm sorry." He quietly said, hoping that Venomstrike would know that he was apologizing for more than branding him.

The young bot nodded. "I'm the one whose sorry..." He muttered bitterly. The bitterness melted instantly when he looked up at Shockwave. Not knowing what else to do, he hugged the older mech, clinging to him tightly. "Promise me... That you won't die too..."

Shockwave didn't know if he could keep that promise, but for now it would have to do. "I promise." He answered and let Venomstrike embrace him, giving the young bot a gentle pat on the back. When he pulled away again, he checked the patch he had wrapped around Venomstrike's ankle. It had broken off, but the pain would have settled now. "Nothing I cannot fix. We'll just have to try again, won't we?"

Venomstrike nodded. "Y-yeah... I won't run this time..." He tried standing and shifted his weight onto his good leg. Venom still winced with the effort of getting to his feet, however. "L-let's go..."

"None of that now, I will carry you." Shockwave didn't wait for Venomstrike to protest and picked the little mech up with ease, exiting Makeshift's quarters and returning to the labs where the soldering iron had melted part of the table. "... Scrap."

"...Oops..." Venomstrike gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his helm. "That must be my fault that happened..." He immediately grew quiet out of fear Shockwave would reprimand him for causing equipment damage.

Part of being a scientist was remembering to turn off equipment, whether a rogue had run off or not. It was both their fault but Shockwave was in no mood to get angry again, and he set Venomstrike on the berth. "At least the iron will patch you up more quickly now. The table isn't as important." Shockwave turned the soldering iron off once he was done making repairs to Venomstrike, and started wrapping the freezing patch over the mech's ankle again when an Eradicon called that it was time for refreshments.

"I guess that means I stay here. I can't walk on my ankle yet, so I'll wait here for you to come back." Venom decided not to cause a fuss while he was being repaired. As far as he was concerned, Shockwave was the only one he could count on.

"Give me a moment. I know of someone who can keep you of company; he requires more attention than he thinks." Shockwave moved to leave, and added before he walked out, "Stay put. I mean it this time."

Venomstrike laid down on the berth, staring up at the ceiling while he waited for Shockwave to come back. He closed his optics and tried to relax. 


	3. Chapter 3

Voices came from down the hall and someone stepped through, clutching a datapad to his chest. Shockwave nudged the Eradicon further in and introduced Venomstrike. "Venomstrike, this is Steve. He's our acting Second in Command, and you have my word that you can trust him. And Steve, this is Venomstrike. You should know him already. Don't be shy, he's not going to take anything. I will have someone return refreshments here if I cannot make it back."

He left again and Steve turned to Venomstrike, "Erm, hello?" He tilted his head.

Venom waved his good hand at the Eradicon. "Hello..." He knew of Steve. His father had spoken about the drone on various occassions. It made him wonder why Starscream loved Airachnid so much when he spoke so fondly of mechs. But he never once doubted that his parents didn't love one another. He knew they did.

"I'm supposed to watch you so," Steve sat down on a chair beside the berth and placed his datapad on the bedside table. He made a face under his mask at the melted part of the table and blinked his optics, turning back to Venomstrike. "Are your injuries feeling better?"

He shrugged. "Not really... But I'll survive, I guess." Venom rested his hands on his closed his red violet optics again and took a breath.

"D-do you think I'll survive?" Steve asked before he could stop himself, "... Do I look like Second in Command material to you?" Everyone else on the Nemesis seemed to think so, but only because Eradicons like himself populated the entire ship. Steve wanted an opinion from the outside, even if it was someone who had only been on the ship for more than a few hours. "... I mean, I don't think so. I wish-never mind."

"Honestly, not really. Not with that attitude. Earlier when you caught me, keep that attitude and you'll make it as Second in Command." He turned his head to look at Steve with optics reminiscent of his father. "...You wish what?"

He nodded in agreement, "But I was going to release you. I think I'd have to agree on your point of view, everything is just... hm? Oh, nothing." He was talking to the son of Starscream, the past wouldn't matter as much. He took his datapad and started typing away.

"No. What were you wanting to say? Tell me." Another trait he shared with Starscream. Near insatiable curiosity.

Steve shook his head again, "No, no. It's nothing really." He regretted bringing something up even more now, and couldn't help but be intimidated by those eyes. Eyes that reminded him of his former Second in Command. Steve raised his datapad, trying to block out Venomstrike's face sheepishly.

"Are... Are you afraid of me?" He asked quietly, sitting up a bit but looking at his lap. Venom didn't want fear right now. He wanted comfort.

"No-ah!" Steve stood up from his seat, dropping his datapad in panic. "No please, lie back down!" He insisted, pushing Venomstrike back down gently. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to a prisoner? Exert your authority if you want the respect of a Second in Command." He planted his servos at his sides, making it harder for Steve to push him back.

"Not anymore you're not. The other Eradicons may think so but Shockwave has taken you under his wing. To me you're a guest." Steve explained, trying to get Venomstrike to lie down. "And I'm only acting as Second in Command. As soon as officer Soundwave is well again I'll be back to my rank as commanding officer to the Eradicons. So please, lie back down!" Steve pleaded. "Shockwave will be upset if you get hurt again."

"Yes... Soundwave..." Venom disregarded the request to lie back down but he blinked and looked at Steve. "Wait... What do you mean Shockwave took me under his wing? He just wants to make me loyal to Megatron..." That thought sent a sharp pain through Venom's spark, but he didn't realize why.

"But isn't he your mentor while you're aboard the Nemesis?" Steve tilted his head in question, and let go. "I don't know about you, but Shockwave isn't known to take care of prisoners, let alone nuture them back to full health. You must've done something right."

"But I... I kept hurting his mate. I'm the one who kept damaging Makeshift... He has every right /not/ to worry about me..." Venom blinked when Steve mentioned Shockwave being his mentor. "...He isn't my mentor..."

"You were the one who brought them together. As far as I know you weren't the one who took Makeshift away; it was the Insecticons." Steve said and turned his helm to the door as an Eradicon delivered energon cubes to them and left again. Steve popped a small energon cube in his mouth.

Venomstrike looked away. "Don't tell me that... I don't want to hear that I played matchmaker..." He blushed faintly, suddenly wondering how his parents got together. He knew they hated each other with a passion once upon a time, so how had they managed to tolerate each other long enough to fall in love?

Steve chuckled lightly at Venomstrike's blushing, and placed his servos on the youngling's hand. "If it makes you feel any better, you gave them both a chance to find happiness. Shockwave and Makeshift... they're an odd couple to pair, but Primus made them happen. How about you? Do you have anyone you admire?" The Eradicon perked up at this, actually interested.

"A-actually no... There's no one... I'm not exactly well liked, especially if you consider my parents in the mix... I'm the epitomy of disdain..." Venom glanced at Steve.

"What?" Steve made a face within his mask, "Why would you say that? I'm sure there will be someone out there. There's no arguing that you have done horrible things to Makeshift and hurt him, but if anything there will always be someone who'll like you. Take me for instance," He gestured to his frame. "I've always admired Starscream, and although he might never know it, someone does respect him-" He covered his mouth. Did he really just say that? Scrap! He looked at Venomstrike silently.

Venomstrike tilted his head. "Father said he knew you respected him. He said nice things about you... And I know there isn't anyone that likes me... Especially now. Not after what my parents did..."

Wait, what? Steve's ridges came together and he let his arms fall back down. "Starscream knew that I admired him, wait what? How did he know?" He became confused and embarrased, but even more curious. How did Starscream know? All he remembered of the Seeker was ordering him around and not paying much attention to him. Then suddenly one day, he wakes up in a medical bay and is pushed up a rank by Megatron who tells him that he's the descendant of Solus Prime. What the slag did he miss? Something wasn't right! "Did someone tell him? Tell me!"

"He said you told him... I heard him telling Mother that, before he mated with her, he had a lover in an Eradicon named Steve... But Megatron forcefully spark-bonded with Father and almost killed the Eradicon. He said he left the Decepticons because his lover forgot about their relationship..." Venom explained. He had only heard his parents discuss it. He never asked for himself.

Steve grew stiff and stopped talking. A cold feeling came to him and one moment he couldn't hear the sound of his engines cycling; he was literally frozen where he sat. The Eradicon didn't know this story; it didn't make sense. It made him confused and his processor started to hurt. "T-that's not true." He trembled. "I don't... understand. That never happened!" He stood up, raising his voice in horror.

Venomstrike began to fear for his safety and he scooted away from Steve. "I'm just saying what my parents said!" He murmured, raising his good arm in defense.

Steve had no intention of harming Venomstrike, but what the spiderling said made him question the gap that he seemed to have 'forgotten' as the story goes. He wanted answers, and he grabbed Venomstrike's shoulders, shaking him. "What else did Starscream say, what else don't I know about? What do you mean I forgot? I forgot what?-"

A heavy foot stomped down near the entrance and Steve turned his head, meeting Shockwave's optic who stared at him. "Steve, what's the matter? Let him go."

Venom managed to keep from wincing when Steve shook him and he looked over at Shockwave. "I-it's okay... I think I upset him..." He looked away, ashamed.

When Steve snapped his helm back to Venomstrike, his visor fell on the recently fixed arm and he let go in a trembling mess, and would've fallen on his aft if it weren't for Shockwave catching him and lifting him upright.

"What did you tell him?" Shockwave was curious and looked up Venomstrike, but Steve made a noise and his servos went to his face.

"M-my head... Commander Shockwave... m-my processor aches." Steve was seeing things that were never there, or at least wasn't supposed to be there; memories of what could have been with Starscream. Little did the Eradicon know, all of what he was remembering did happen. His processor throbbed and he sniffled, falling to his knees with Shockwave following him on one knee.

Whatever Venomstrike said must have been about Starscream.

"I-I'm sorry... I just..." Venom gingerly stood, placing his weight on his undamaged leg and reached out to Steve. "F-forget I said anything, okay?" He drew his hand back and sat back down, staring intently at the ground. He should have kept his mouth shut.

Steve murmured things and kept sobbing, with Shockwave comforting him. The purple con lead the other mech on a chair and had him sit down, trying to ease the pain in Steve's processor with the energon cubes, but nothing worked and Steve asked to be left alone. "I-I'll move later... I just... go away." He whispered and Shockwave turned to Venomstrike.

Venomstrike flinched and looked down when Shockwave turned to him, afraid he'd be struck. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean... To make him hurt..." Venom hugged himself with his good arm. He couldn't say anything right.

Shockwave kept his sight on Venomstirke and raised his arm, preparing to strike but the slap never met the young mech's face and it instead collided with Steve's mask.

The bot cried out and fell back on the chair, hitting the ground hard. He picked himself up and stared up at Shockwave, "W-what did I do? I only wanted to be left alone!" He cried and Shockwave glared.

"Clearly you're not fit to be Second in Command beliving in a child's story. I asked you to watch him, not believe his fables." He scoffed and picked Venomstrike up, leaving the laboratory to let Steve sulk. When they were far enough he said, "You should not have told him about Starscream. Steve and your father used to be... physically and emotionally involved, though I take it you know that already." He sighed, "Commander Steve has no memory of such events, and we try to keep it that way; it'll only bring him pain and distract him from his duties."

"O-oh..." Venom wanted to cry again. "I-I messed up... I'm sorry!" He covered his face, shaking as he grew angry with himself. "...I didn't mean to... I..." The spiderling wanted to cling to Shockwave, but he made no effort to do so.

"Shh, shh, it's alright..." Shockwave soothed, whispering to Venomstrike. "You did not know of his amnesia, you're not to blame." It was Megatron, but Shockwave wouldn't admit aloud something everyone already knew.

"...If Steve hadn't forgotten... I wouldn't have existed... Right?" Venom looked up at Shockwave and curled agaisnt him slightly. He felt his sparkbeat increase and he blushed.

"No." He answered, "And if you hadn't existed then Makeshift and I would have never came to be. I was hoping to settle down with him after the war, if it ever ends... though I suppose thinking of what could have been keeps you going than for it to actually happen."

"Now what? Are you going to be alone forever?" He asked, looking away again. "I know I will be..."

"Are we alone right now?" He questioned back, waiting for Venomstrike to answer. "Forever doesn't matter. It is the present you should be worrying about, and as far as I'm concerned the only thing we have to look out for are Autobots."

"I meant emotionally alone... Not physically." Venom blushed, feeling sappy and pathetic talking about such things. He wouldn't find love, so why did he even bother talking about it?

Shockwave blinked making his way to his quarters and having Venomstrike sit on a chair as he plugged in the berth. "Emotionally?" He repeated, not really knowing how to answer that and not make Venomstrike feel lonely. "Maybe when this war is over you will find someone as your equal."

"It's not finding my equal that's the problem. It's finding a lover at all..." He replied, bowing his head. "I'm... Pathetic..." Venom remained quiet. He didn't need to say anything else to cause a fuss.

But Shockwave didn't mind listening since he was the one who stepped up to take care of Venomstrike. "You feel that lonely?" He bent forward and lifted the young spider into his arms again.

The spiderling nodded. "Yeah... I'm still young, so I guess it's not impossible...But, I doubt anyone would ever want me..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Shockwave's optic dimmed, then onlined again and he blinked while processing a thought in his head. He recalled comparing Venomstrike to his expertise as a scientist, how they were both ghouls for taking things from other mechs and that there was a difference too.

While Shockwave recycled things around him, used parts to his advantage, Venomstrike takes and eventually gets bored. Children. Then again, Venomstrike was mature for his age, and had a lot of potential to be something great if he was taught well.

"I want you." Shockwave answered suddenly.

Venomstrike blinked rapidly in confusion and he looked up at Shockwave. "What do you mean you want me?" He blushed faintly but shook his head. "Steve mentioned... That you were my mentor now... Is that what you meant? You want me as an apprentice?"

"Something like that, yes." Shockwave mused. Venomstrike would make a fine apprentice, definitely. The boy just needed to be taught how to put parts he takes into use. "Why, were you thinking of something else entirely?" Oh. Wait. Oh right.

"I'm just being a stupid kid..." Venomstrike looked away and squirmed in Shockwave's grasp. "C-can you put me down?"

He didn't recall Venomstrike reacting much to being carried around before, or touched for that matter. It amused Shockwave and he leant closer. "How come, do I unnerve you?"

Venom squirmed again. "N-no! Just put me down, okay?" He almost whined the demand, his face plates flushed.

"The berth isn't finished warming up," the scientist mentioned, and hovered over Venomstrike's audio receivers. "What's the matter, beautiful Venomstrike? Am I getting too close?" He was only playing, but Shockwave felt a tingly feeling inside.

The spider's face darkened and he hid behind his hands. "Th-that's not funny, Shockwave! Don't play like that..."

"Who said this was a game?" He nuzzled against where Venomstrike's ear would be, and the tingly feeling only grew and refused to leave.

Venomstrike gave him a look of complete surprise. "...You... What? Come on... Th-this isn't funny... Get serious..."

The spiderling wanted serious? That was fine by him, besides his quarters were locked and no one ever disturbed him when they couldn't open the door. Besides, it was only a kiss. What would go wrong? Shockwave nuzzled Venom's neck cables again and planted a kiss beside his lips, just to see his reaction. He didn't want to frighten the young bot.

A look appeared on Venom's face that suggested he didn't know how to feel about the kiss. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again as his spark twisted in confusion.

He didn't move for a moment, but when it dawned to him that what he was doing was wrong and he should stop, his body refused to get rid of the feeling inside of his spark. His spark longed for something he had lost, and that was Makeshift. Venomstrike wasn't Makeshift. Shockwave pulled away, staring.

Venom looked at his lap, trying to forget about what just happened. Shockwave was just messing with him... Right?

This wasn't a game anymore, it was real and he too was confused. Just like that, really? He couldn't replace Makeshift so quickly. He was being selfish, putting his needs first before Makeshift's. No, Makeshift was dead. He was alive. He couldn't help if he felt... things. Weird emotions. As if Shockwave had read Venomstrike's mind, he answered, "I'm not toying with you." He answered, very seriously.

Venom jerked and looked up at the scientist. "Y-you aren't? Then... Why are you..." He shook his head. If Shockwave wasn't playing, then he wouldn't either. The spiderling shifted in Shockwave's arms and turned so that they were facing one another. Venom looked away for a moment before shyly kissing Shockwave.

When Venomstrike shifted, Shockwave thought he was trying to wriggle his way out and his optic dimmed. He agreed, what he was doing was entirely out of the question and-"..." But he felt the kiss, and he almost dropped the spider. Almost. His claws wrapped around Venomstrike's petite frame, and Shockwave returned the kiss, making his way to the berth.

Venomstrike carefully held his damaged arm still so that the movement wouldn't make it jar and cause him pain. He pulled back to look at Shockwave. "Is... Is this okay?"

"Yes..." Shockwave answered softly, and asked, "Are you okay?" He felt he had to ask the question, everything was happening so quickly. Then again, things tended to happen quickly around him, so why was he so surprised?

The younger mech nodded. "Yeah... I'm okay..." Venomstrike kissed him again experimentally, almost childishly.

There was no question that the spiderling was a virgin, otherwise he wouldn't be so experimental. It worried Shockwave that he may be taking to things far too quickly, but the hesitancy interested him and decided to experiment himself. He lifted Venomstrike's leg, and had it wrap over his waist as he climbed onto the berth. "Tell me to stop and I will."

"Well... If I want you to stop... I'll tell you. But I didn't say stop..." He offered a smirk to the scientist, reaching out to trace a claw along Shockwave's arm. "If you don't stop if I say to... I can pay you back for that injury you gave me..." The smirk never faded and he lowered his good hand to his own side, resting it over an out of place patch of silver.

Did Venomstrike have to remind him? Then again the patch was peeling over, and he never noticed until now. He'll have to fix it later, but for now, "Then I'll have to kiss it to make it better." Lowering his faceplate near the healing wound, Shockwave planted a soft peck on it, followed by another, making his way up to the spider's neck and tracing servos over the young bot's body.

Venomstrike purred softly in his throat, tilting his helm to offer Shockwave more of his neck. His own servos trailed along Shockwave's thighs, grinning.

Shockwave took what was offered to him, giving loving treatment to Venomstrike's neck, nibbling at the seams and trying to get to the sensitive metal within. Suddenly, he jerked at servos trailing over his inner thigh and Shockwave tried to suppress a moan. He failed.

"Sensitive legs, scientist?" He growled softly, and kissed him. This was new to him, different. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but enjoy himself.

"You have no idea." Shockwave wanted the exploring servos to stop, but it felt too good. He managed to resist a few more moans, until he felt his spike throbbing within and there he resisted to let it reveal itself just yet. He gripped Venomstrike's good shoulder, pecked him again.

The younger mech continued to grope and claw at Shockwave's legs, feeling surprisingly at ease with the scientist. He felt a pang in his spark and his ministrations ceased. "..."

Shockwave's optic came back online and he pulled away, looking at Venomstrike and taking the young bot's hand. Did he do something wrong? Everything was going so wonderfully. "What's the matter?" He started to climb off in concern.

Venom grabbed his shoulder, not meeting his gaze. "I'm just scared... That I'll lose you, too... That Megatron will hurt you like Steve and make you forget about me..."

Shockwave looked back at Venomstrike before he got off the berth completely, and stared in silence then chuckled. He gave the young bot's claws a gentle squeeze. "Don't be afraid, if anything Megatron will not harm me. I am his friend as he is mine; we've been in far too many battles together. He'll learn to respect my choices, trust me."

"What about everyone else? They'll still look down on me because of my mother and father..." He gained a sad look, wondering if he should just surrender to Megatron and be his new pet.

"Then you'll have to prove them wrong, because I do see potential in you to be something great. Letting others tell you otherwise comes down to ignoring them or believing what they say." He ran a servo on Venomstrike's cheek, "You'll make your parents proud, you'll see."

Venomstrike smiled at the scientist. "I guess... I'm pathetic if I lost all my ghoulishness just because my parents di-.." His voice trailed off as a tiny sob made itself known.

Shockwave sighed, rubbing Venomstrike's back. He never thought he would hate to see the spider so unnerved, but here they were. "They'll only die if you give up and hide yourself. Shh now, you're alright. No one will hurt you as long as I'm here."

Venom chuckled and pulled away. "Y-yeah... I guess I'm a murderer too..." He looked away.

Shockwave's optic narrowed and he shook his head, "You're not a murderer. As I recalled you haven't killed anyone, but I understand where you're coming from. I suppose."

"No, I killed the mood though." He laughed. It was his first attempt at a proper joke.

The scientist shook his head and smirked, taking Venomstrike and forcing him back down on the berth as gently as possible. "Then we should get it back up." He was still interested, if the spider was.

Venom smirked and resumed his leg teasing, unable to use his spider-like appendages due to their damage. "Sounds good to me..."

"Ah ah, none of that now," Shockwave guided Venomstrike's servos away from his thighs. "I believe it's my turn." He gave the same treatment, and got dangerously close to Venomstrike's port, rubbing extra slowly. His member was throbbing within it's platings by now.

The spiderling twitched and moaned softly, almost whimpering in pain when Shockwave got close to his port. The damage Megatron had caused was still ailing him.

Shockwave nuzzled the good ankle, stroking the length of the spider's leg there. It was hard not to pay attention to Venomstrike's legs once they were in view. It reminded Shockwave of Starscream, but the colors were Airachnid's, and they looked so fragile, just as they should be. Primus, they were beautifully entrancing.

Venomstrike shivered, his legs trembling under Shockwave's touch. His optics offlined and he began to pant softly, his thin hips shifting as his panel began to loosen.

He traced every crevice, memorized how tall the heel's were and when he heard something shifting quietly, Shockwave turned his head towards the general direction and was surprised to find Venomstrike's panel opening. So he wasn't the only one with sensitive legs. The scientist purred, sliding his servos towards Venomstrike's panel slowly, and over it just to see the young bot's reaction and whether he should proceed.

The spider bot placed a servo on Shockwave's shoulder. "I want... to continue... To go farther... C-can we?"

Shockwave wasn't sure as he didn't want to traumatize Venomstrike, "Are you certain?" He paused, "...It will hurt at first. If we... actually..." He didn't have to finish.

"I can handle it... I'm sure I can..." Venom cupped Shockwave's face and kissed him again.

If the spiderling was certain then he would be willing to continue. Shockwave slowly pushed a servo within Venomstrike's port, looking at the spider's reaction as he went deeper, brushing against the soft metallic folds and wires.

Venom winced slightly when the penetration began, still tender from Megatron's abuse. After a moment, he managed to relax and even began to moan Shockwave's name quietly.

Primus, Shockwave didn't know how much longer he could resist before his own plates started shifting. The moans were practically a Cybertron choir to his audio receivers. He entered a second digit.

A loud groan escaped Venom's throat and he shifted against Shockwave's fingers, moving with them. "I-it... Feels so good..."

Venomstrike had no idea, and Shockwave would show him how good it truly felt. "Good." He purred, and slipped his servos out which dripped with fresh lubricant and finally shifted his plates back, revealing his spike. Shockwave used the spiderling's lubricant over his spike, making it slippery for the next penetration so it wouldn't hurt as much for them both, especially Venomstrike. The scientist shifted to a position where his spike was directly over the young mech's port and he looked up at Venomstrike for permission to enter.

Venom swallowed when he saw the the size of Shockwave's spike, but he nodded and blushed. "P-please, Shockwave..." He pleaded, clawing his leg.

Shockwave's face became warm at Venomstrike staring at his spike, but as he entered the spiderling he grunted at the tightless of Venomstrike's port, letting out a strangled moan. "Primus..." he held the smaller mech.

Venom carefully wrapped his lithe legs around Shockwave's waist, his arms pulling the scientist closer. "S-So big..." He purred, nuzzling Shockwave.

"And all for you." Shockwave whispered back with a smirk, letting himself slide in fully and out, then repeating the same thing again with the pace beginning to pick up. Primus, this was so much more different from his interfacing with Makeshift.

Venom's entire frame trembled and he bit his lip, trying not to make a lot of noise to avoid attracting any attention. For all he knew, Soundwave was still able to bug everything.

But Shockwave didn't care what the Nemesis patrollers thought. Most of them were still probably at the dining hall celebrating with Megatron and other commanding officers. "It's alright..." The scientist panted, thrusting to get a sound out of Venomstrike. "It doesn't matter what they think, I want to hear your beautiful voice..." He kissed the spider's cheek and thrusted, letting out a moan himself.

Shockwave's words drew Venom's voice out, the young spiderling moaned loudly, panting Shockwave's name, pleading with him to go faster.

Encouraged by the spider's cries, Shockwave fragged the young mech harder, picking him up to a sitting position as he pumped faster, fans cycling. "Primus, Venomstrike..."

His optics flickered and Venom used his good claw to carve his name into Shockwave's shoulder plate.

What they were doing was wrong, yet it felt so right. Shockwave continued to frag the spiderling, his spike burrying deep into the young mech's folds and hitting the deepest wall.

Venomstrike cried out in pleasure, his body twitching as he felt an overwhelming sensation take him as he overloaded, practically screaming Shockwave's name.

Unlike most mechs who hid their cries, Shockwave didn't hold back. His optic flicking rapidly as he hit overload and let out, perhaps the best orgasm he ever had and collapsed beside Venomstrike, whispering the spider's name. "Mm." he purred and closed his panel, shifting so he was under Venomstrike. "That was... hm." He was no doubt satisfied.

Venom gingerly situated himself on Shockwave, resting his helm against the scientist's chest. "Yeah..." The younger mech curled against Shockwave. "We... won't get in trouble?"

"No," Shockwave chuckled softly, "You would be surprised how many mechs on the Nemesis interface daily; it's not as rare as you think." He wrapped one arm around Venomstrike's waist and stroked the patch there. "How was it, was interfacing how you imagined it would be?"

His optics dimmed and he smiled. "No..." He murmured. "It was better..." Venomstrike nuzzled the scientist. "I meant in trouble since it's me..." He felt very paranoid and neurotic.

"If Megatron has a problem with it then he'll so as much just question why I interfaced with you, and honestly my answer would be is because you're so charismatic." the scientist pressed his forehelm against Venomstrike's and smiled. When suddenly, the door to Shockwave's quarters opened and Soundwave stepped through, rather surprised at what he saw.

Venomstrike made a noise and scrambled off of Shockwave, ducking behind the berth. Of all bots. Soundwave. A mech who wouldn't be thrilled to have the son of the femme he personally snuffed and suffered severe damage from.

Shockwave stood calmly, approaching the navigations officer, "Soundwave, I'm afraid I can't assist you right now and have you forgotten how to knock?" he reached out to the officer to guide him out of his quarters, but Soundwave slapped his hand away. The scientist narrowed his optic. "What's the matter?"

"Informed by Megatron: pest is aboard. Venomstrike: under Shockwave's watch. Soundwave: surprised to find Shockwave and Venomstrike having an intimate moment. Soundwave: sparkbroken. Shockwave: liar!" He said all of that in his voice and it strained so much that it sounded like he was in near tears.

Venomstrike stood again and slowly limped forward. "S-Soundwave..." He swallowed, fearing that he would be attacked. "I..."

When Soundwave faced the spiderling, Shockwave feared that he would attack Venomstrike and grabbed the officer, pushing him out the door gently.

But Soundwave struggled, and shoved Shockwave back, facing Venomstrike again. "Venomstrike: took Shockwave from me!" the sobs were clear now. "Thought before: spare Venomstrike. Now: send back to the forest!"

"I'm not allowed to leave Soundwave. Or I'd be long gone. I would have gone home..." Venom looked away. "...Not that I can call it home anymore..." He imagined being in the caves again, and he could almost clearly hear his parents' voices. But they would merely be long lost echoes.

Soundwave's sparkache and anger built up inside of him and he went to strike Venomstrike, but Shockwave was there, striking Soundwave. The officer stumbled back, servos going to his faceplate as he choked out a sob and looked up at his ex-lover.

Shockwave snarled, "We used to be in a relationship before, but you made your choice!" He yelled at Soundwave. "Ever since I started helping Makeshift, you let jealously cloud your processor! I was only helping a fallen comrade until you began your accusations!" "Shockwave: promised to take care of me!"

"I can't be by your side every nanoklik of every day, Soundwave. It's not my doing that you let what Starscream did to you lower your self esteem: he apologized for Primus' sake! I had nothing to do with that unfortunate event that you let get in your processor!"

"... Soundwave: loves Shockwave..." "... I don't love you anymore." And Soundwave grew stiff.

Venom began to panic. "No... No, please don't fight! Please don't fight!" He took Shockwave's arm and grabbed Soundwave's servo, looking between them. "...Please don't fight..." He hated it when two bots argued, especially if he knew they cared for one another.

Soundwave snatched his servo away from Venomstrike and looked up at Shockwave. The two commanding officers just seemed to stare at each other forever until Soundwave made a quiet sob, "Soundwave: should have been offlined by Starscream. Soundwave: now aching." And turned on his heel, hurrying off.

The spiderling winced at Soundwave's words and tried to follow him. "S-Soundwave, wait! Please!" He used the wall to help him walk.

Shockwave called after Venomstrike not to follow, but the youngling was persistent and just as the scientist had predicted, Soundwave lashed out with a tentacle and backhanded the spiderling. Shockwave panicked, and ran to catch Venom in his arms.

Venom fell against Shockwave and began to feel fear again. "He'll tell Megatron!" He whined. This was already turning out like his father's failed romance with Steve except Venomstrike had crossed Soundwave on a personal level.

Shockwave shook his head, not paying attention to Soundwave. "Remember what I told you, Megatron will learn to deal with whatever is coming to him." It was when he heard static electricity that he finally looked up, and horror was in his optics. "Soundwave no!" 


	5. Chapter 5

But he was too late, and Soundwave struck himself with his own feeler, right where his spark chamber was. Bits of metal blew as Soundwave forced his feeler through his chest and just like that his entire systems started to malfunction; his mask filled with errors and he flickered off. Laserbeak deployed in panick and went to get help while Soundwave fell limp in Shockwave's arms after the purple con approached.

Venom whimpered and shook Shockwave. "C-call that red bot! H-he's your medic, right? Call him!" He got free of the scientist and hurried over to Soundwave, kneeling beside him. He looked up and held out an arm, hoping Laserbeak would come to him and calm down.

But Laserbeak continued to panick, and he too shut down, falling at the foot of the two mechs as he was apart of the navigation's officer. Shockwave comm'd for Knockout, and when he couldn't reach the medic, he sent a transmission out to the entire ship; speakers blaring.

As they waited, Shockwave shook his ex-lover, trying to get him to wake up. "Soundwave, Soundwave stay with me!" He could see the bot paling over, color draining as Soundwave's spark fought to stay online. "Soundwave!"

Venomstrike felt at fault. "I'm... I have to leave..." He whimpered and turned on his heel, bolting away from something he had caused. Or, he felt that it was his fault. The blame fell to him with his father's death.

Shockwave couldn't just leave Soundwave, and he couldn't let Venomstrike run off after having just fixed him. He sent a message to Dreadwing who he knew wouldn't refuse.

The Seeker stepped out of the weaponry vault and met Venomstrike, catching the child by the waist. He lifted the little spider up. "You are not to leave this ship; Commander Shockwave's orders. I thought you were under his watch."

The small mech made a noise when Dreadwing grabbed him and he whined. "I-I was! But Soundwave just tried to offline himself! Please help him, not me! I'll go back to Shockwave's lab, I promise! Just help Soundwave!"

"No," Dreadwing answered. "I will accompany you to the laboratories if you wish to go there. Let us go." he set the spiderling down, and kept a firm grip on the mech's arm. Knockout rushed down the hall pass them, along with two medical Eradicons who were pushing a berth. "If you do not mind me asking, why did our Second in Command try to extinguish his spark?" Dreadwing was so casual.

"U-um... He saw me and Shockwave... I guess it just really upset him... Whatever my father did must have really messed him up..." Venom wiggled his arm to loosen Dreadwing's grip on his arm, but he didn't try to escape.

"Ah yes, Starscream. It was unfortunate he had to be offlined; his expertise would have served us greatly against the Autobot regime." He noticed the patch on the arm he had been holding and Dreadwing released Venomstrike to let him breathe for a moment, before his hand took his arm again, a lot more gently. "Commander Soundwave will survive, he is strong. Ah, Lord Megatron." He nodded to the tyrant who in turned gave a nod of his own and raised a ridge at Venomstrike.

"Why do you have Shockwave's pet?"

"... Pet my lord?"

"Nevermind, where is Shockwave anyhow? I am heading to Soundwave right now." "Shockwave is with Soundwave, my lord."

"... Is that so?" Megatron looked at Venomstrike again.

Venomstrike ducked his head. "Dreadwing was escorting me back to Shockwave's lab. Steve is there to keep watch over me until Shockwave returns." Well, he hoped Steve was still there. "Well... Steve /was/ there..."

Megatron scowled at the spiderling, "Officer Steve has been escorted back to his quarters. It appears he's recalled some 'past' events with a certain, recently offlined slag heap." Getting down on one knee, the silver mech lifted the child's chin with a lone digit. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with Steve's remembrance, did you?"

Dreadwing stared and listened silently.

Venom jerked his head away and looked at the ground. "I did... I mentioned it... I didn't know he wasn't supposed to remember! It was an accident!" He looked up at Megatron with the same pleading look Starscream had given him so often.

"Hmph!" Megatron rose and nodded over his shoulder, "Dreadwing, see to it that when our 'guest' is accompanied back to the labs, that you stand watch." He waved them off and started walking.

Venomstrike looked over his shoulder and turned completely. "Wait!" He called out to Megatron.

Megatron looked over his shoulder with a glare, "What?" He snapped. Dreadwing stopped beside Venomstrike.

The spiderling flinched and clenched his fists. "I want to see Soundwave... Take me with you..." He gave Megatron a relatively determined look.

"Oh, so that you may finally put an end to his spark?" Megatron snickered, "Do you take me as a fool, dear Venomstrike? I know Soundwave killed your mother, and you would do the heroic, yet reckless thing to avenge your parents deaths. The answer is: no. Take him to the labs, Dreadwing." He waved and continued down the hall. Dreadwing took Venomstrike's hand, "Come now. Perhaps you will get to see Commander Soundwave later."

Venom clung to Dreadwing suddenly, hiding his face. "...Everyone keeps putting me down because of my parents... I'm worried about Soundwave..." He realized what he was doing and released Dreadwing quickly, stepping away and holding out his arm. "The lab then..."

Dreadwing simply nodded quietly and guided Venomstrike back to the laboratory. "Shall I open the monitor so that you may occupy yourself while waiting? If I recall a few officers wthinin Eradicon command had installed some games on the system."

Venomstrike shook his head and sat down on the berth he had been on before. "...no thanks... I'll just sit here until Shockwave comes back..."

But the night drew on as Dreadwing watched over Venomstrike, Eradicons hurrying about outside of the laboratories to aid what was happening in the sick bay.

Venom remained silent on the berth, hugging his legs to his chest, gingerly rubbing his healing ankle with a servo. He rested his helm on his knees, staring at the wall.

Dreadwing had been typing away on the monitor when he noticed the child sulking. "Do you need anything, something that will keep your thoughts away from the events that had occured?" What did children like anyway? He wasn't very good with young mechs if they were anything but training.

The spider shook his head. "I'm okay... I just wish this didn't happen... It could have been avoided, but..." Venom kept his gaze on the wall and sighed. "...Actually, can you find me something to eat? When Steve freaked out earlier, he knocked the table that had our refreshments on it over."

Venom was tempted to leave and go to the sick bay, but he didn't want to be in anymore trouble. He laid back on the berth and stared at the ceiling. "...I hope Soundwave will be okay..."

While Venomstrike was lost in thought, the monitor flickered on and Shockwave appeared on screen calling for Dreadwing. The purple con was surprised to find no sign of Dreadwing, and that Venomstrike had stayed put. "... Venomstrike, where's Dreadwing?"

Venom glanced over at the monitor. "He went to get me something to eat. Is everything okay?" He sat up slightly.

"...Y-yes." Shockwave replied, and he didn't try to hide the fact that not everything was okay. Not really. "Everything's alright, just don't go anywhere, okay?"

The spiderling nodded. "Okay... Just make sure Soundwave is okay..." He waved a goodbye and laid back down on the berth, closing his optics. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Steve was functioning much more smoothly and word spread like wild fire around the Nemesis of Soundwave's attempt to terminate himself, which unnerved him. Soundwave would do no such thing to himself; what was going on? Primus. He marched down the hall.

Venomstrike was curled up on the berth in Shockwave's lab, still resting. He was suffering from a nightmare, or more so, a vivid memory of his parents' deaths. He shivered and hugged himself as he slept.

Steve continued down the hallway and peeked into the labs to ask Shockwave what has happened but Shockwave was still at the sick bay he figured, and he saw Dreadwing had returned to his own quarters during the middle of the night but Venomstrike was still on the berth.

The officer blinked, stepping through the door and approaching the spiderbot. "... Venomstrike?" He placed a land on the child's arm.

Venom's optics snapped open and he jerked forward. "Mother, Father, no!" He panted heavily in fear, his shoulders trembling.

Steve gasped, staggering back at the sudden out burst, but he held Venomstrike a moment later. "I-it's alright! You're okay!" He tried to calm the child down, "Please be okay."

The young bot clung to Steve, shaking with terrified sobs. His breathing was in shallow pants, his entire frame trembling. "M-mother... Father..." Everything had happen so quickly. Too much happened the previous day to allow Venom a restful sleep.

"Please don't cry, oh please don't cry..." Steve sat on the berth with Venomstrike, rubbing the youngling back. Venomstrike wasn't the only one missing Starscream or Airachnid, even if they were traitors. Steve considered them family when the Decepticons used to be united, if they were ever united. "You've done no wrong... you don't deserve any of this."

"I-I wish... I wish I could go home... But I don't want to be alone... I can't take that!" He whimpered softly, curling against the Eradicon for comfort. Venomstrike didn't want to be on his own. He wasn't solo rogue material. He had to be around others. He needed someone he could count on. Venom knew he wouldn't last on his own.

Steve felt the child's pain and held him tighter, resisting the urge to break down himself. He knew how it felt to be alone, but at the same time you can never really be alone, there are others like you. "I'd give anything to have Starscream and Airachnid come back. Breakdown and Makeshift... everyone... I don't get the point of this war anymore; we're losing people we care about and what? World conquest? Nothing makes sense."

"Father said the war is pointless... It's all gotten out of hand because Megatron has a grudge against Optimus for gaining the title of Prime. It was because of that... Megatron is jealous of Optimus' title. He's acting like more of a child than I actualy am!" Venom shouted, pulling away from Steve.

"What was that?" The sound of a raspy voice came from the entrance and a heavy foot stomped the metal ground, "I'm afraid I didn't quite hear you."

It was Megatron, and he had heard everything. "Is what I hear true? You feel... 'alone', little one?" He walked towards them slowly and Steve was quick to get on his feet, standing in front of the spiderling.

"It was my fault, my lord! I'm the one to blame!"

Venom placed a servo on Steve's shoulder and gently moved him out of the way. He gingerly stood and glared at Megatron. "Yes. I feel alone. And it's your fault! All of this is because of you! Your pathetic jealousy, your need to be better than Optimus Prime, there's no point! Cybertron died because you have a need to surpass him!" He growled at the tyrant darkly.

Did everything have to come down to Optimus Prime? Sure, Optimus Prime counted, but he wasn't the only thing that made Megatron rebel. There were other things. Things he and Starscream imagined, and planned. Things they promised each other but will never take flight because of the damn High Council.

Megatron was sorry to say that Venomstrike hit something in him that had long since been buried in his mind, and it made him angry. So angry that he grabbed the spiderbot's throat and lifted him up. When Steve protested, Megatron took the Eradicon's helm and shoved him roughly against the control panels where he fell and pleaded. "You were not there when Cybertron fell! And you were not there when the High Council gave Optimus Prime what was rightfully mine!"

He roared, slamming Venomstrike onto the berth. "But I am sorry to inform you that this is not just about Optimus Prime, you little glitch! There are things that you will never understand, people who did not deserve a life the High Council gave them, and I fought for them! And I will continue fighting for my brothers despite having lost or won centuries of battles!"

Venomstrike made no sound as he was choked, he continued to glare at Megatron. "Is it still worth it? Your home is /dead/. You lost sight of your original goals, /haven't you/?!" He struck out a kick to the tyrant's side with his good leg. "Your ridiculous pride and foolish arrogance led to this! You can't rule a planet if you feel such a need to destroy it! You kill everything you touch! No wonder my father wanted to abandon you!"

Megatron fell, and not just physically as he managed to catch himself on one knee, but emotionally. To be reminded of the promises he made and broke cycles ago was perhaps the worse feeling in the world. A lot would say he was sparkless, but he had a reason to be. His crimson eyes stared continued to stare at the ground, and for the first time he spoke softly that Steve almost mistook him for someone else. "Your own pride is the only thing you can turn to when everyone else has left you. You do not think I have any regrets? Think again. I did not want Cybetron to fall, nor did I intend a millenia of war, but everything... fell. My most trusted lieutenants betrayed me, failed me, all of my... heroic accomplishments turned to nothing but fables. All of Cybertron saw me as nothing but a tyrant." Megatron looked up, chuckling. "Did Starscream ever care to mention that he was the only one I could turn to through the raging battles? And he too betrayed me. Power consumes you, boy... And instead of aiding those close to me... I chose to attempt a war that will never end. I failed. My people failed me, but the thought continues to linger in my mind that I have failed them..."

Megatron picked himself up, and almost fell to his knees again. He shed no tears but it was clear as day that the pain he felt was there. The burden he had carried for so many centuries. "So if it means fighting a war that I will never win, then so be it..." He said, and walked out of the labs.

Venomstrike couldn't believe what he had heard. And the look on Megatron's face... The small mech checked on Steve and made sure he was alright before walking out of the lab, searching for Megatron. He caught sight of the Decepticon leader and called out to him, moving as fast as his injured leg would allow. "Wait..!"

He wanted to get away from the world, to be in the darkest corners of the bridge where he always stood, looking at the stars and reminiscing, but when he heard the spiderbot call to him, Megatron turned and almost glared but he was too busy hurting inside to. "... The truth isn't an invitation to say your apologies, if that is what you're planning. Leave me be, or I will send you to the hook." Primus, he just wanted to be alone. He wanted to call Orion Pax, but it was slagging Optimus Prime who would pick up.

"No... I shouldn't have said any of that..." Venom looked down. "Send me to the hook if you must, but... I was upset... I'm hurting too... You took my family from me, I have a right to hate you. But that didn't mean I had a right to throw your past in your face like that. Especially since I don't know the real story behind it." Venomstrike felt terrible. The same sassy mouth that his father possessed would more likely than not cause him to die one day and he wasn't too keen on that particular outcome. All his mouth seemed to do was cause trouble and hurt people.

"Then you would do well to keep your mouth shut in the future." And just like that, Megatron was back to what everyone saw him as, a tyrant but, "But if it means anything to you, Starscream had the potential to be a great leader. It was unfortunate that he left me no choice." He continued on his way.

Venomstrike tailed after Megatron, keeping his head down, walking a few steps behind the larger mech. The way he followed after Megatron, his stance, to Eradicons glancing at the two mechs, it seemed to them that Starscream was alive and well, tailing after his master.

Megatron sighed silently, and rolled his optics. He could hear the tapping of heels pursuing him, but if anything, hearing the sound of something... familiar was relaxing, even if it was someone different. Suddenly, something dawned on him and he stopped, looking over his shoulder and turning to face Venomstrike.

Venomstrike paused when he heard Megatron stop and he looked up at the large bot. "I-is something wrong?" The spider refused to call him Master or Lord Megatron, or even acknowledge him as sir.

"I am giving you the choice now before they are buried, do you want to see them?" Megatron asked casually, turning to continue his stroll. "Forever hold your peace unless otherwise."

"You... Their bodies are on board? I... I thought they were buried when the mine collapsed..." Venom quickly followed after Megatron, his heels clacking on the ground. "If it's allowed... I want to see them..."

"We respect our dead by burying them peacefully, even if they were traitors." Megatron lead Venomstrike to the sick bay, earning a few stares from the medics there, including Knockout and Shockwave who had been watching over Soundwave. He lead the young bot to a room and turned the light on where Starscream and Airachnid's bodies, along with a few other soldiers lying on their own berths, as if they were just in stasis, dreaming peacefully. "I will leave you to mourn." And he left.

Venomstrike felt tears well up in his optics when he saw his parents and felt a sting when he saw Makeshift's body nearby. The spiderling collapsed between his parental units, placing his servos over theirs. It hurt seeing them again. Now he felt even more lost. He had hoped closure would help, but it didn't. Seeing their peaceful expression, Venom wanted nothing more than to beg them to wake up. "Mother... Father... Please, wake up... I want to go home, so please wake up..." He sobbed, squeezing their ice cold servos. "...Wake up..."

But Starscream and Airachnid didn't wake up, and continued to dream. It was a few nanokliks later that Shockwave appeared by the door, peeking in quietly and walking in. "I'm sorry," He whispered, kneeling by the child. "... I'm... so sorry, Venomstrike."

Venom released his hold on his parents and clung to Shockwave, agonized sobs escaping his vocalizer. "Primus, why does it have to hurt so much?!" He cried, shaking violently.

"It is supposed to, I'm so sorry." Shockwave embraced him back, trembling himself. Why was everything always going so wrong? Why was there always a lot of problems? Frag it all. He just wanted something to go right. Just once.

"Please... Get me out of this room now... I got to see them one last time, I'm content... Take me to Megatron and stay with Soundwave until he's better... Okay?" He looked up at the scientist with a look similar to the pleading pout Starscream often wore.

Shockwave wiped the tears away and helped Venomstrike to his feet, "Megatron?" He was slightly confused, "I saw him bring you here, but why the sudden change of spark...? I thought..." Unless Megatron forced-no. His old friend looked more solemn than proud. What happened?

"I just... I want to stay with you, but you need to be here for Soundwave... And... Megatron and I had an argument earlier... And when I walk behind him it seems to keep him calm so... I don't know... I just want to be around him for a while until Soundwave wakes up..."

He wouldn't question Venomstrike's choice any longer if the spiderling was sure, but Shockwave couldn't help but worry that he did not know what happened between his leader and recent lover; it almost unnerved. Made him feel that he wasn't doing something to keep Venomstrike out of harm's way, "Alright, if you insist... but be careful." He trusted Megatron, up to a point.

Venom nodded and stood up shakily, glancing at his parents one last time before turning away from them forever. "...Let's go..." He murmured, moving ahead of Shockwave to get out of that room as quickly as possible.

Shockwave lead Venomstrike out of the morgue and made sure the door closed behind him. "Are you certain... never mind, I know you'll call for me if something happens." The scientist looked over to Soundwave who was still in stasis.

The spiderling nodded. "I will... Stay here. I can get to Megatron on my own... I should prove I'm not running away by walking alone, right?"

"... I know you won't run away, I trust you." Shockwave clicked, turning to face him again. "I'm only worried about you hovering around Megatron." He promised himself he wouldn't question or worry, but he was doing it all over again. "I'll get Dreadwing to check on you, just so I know you're safe."

"Okay..." Venom pressed his forehead to Shockwave's. "Don't worry about me being around Megatron... I don't think he'll do anything to me..."

Shockwave placed his servos on Venomstrike's face and kissed him softly, "He won't as long as you don't anger him." He joked, chuckling sofly.

Venom tried to smile, and he drew away from Shockwave. "I'll try to be careful." He gave Shockwave a quick kiss and turned, leaving the sick bay. He glanced around the halls and slowly made his way to the bridge. 


	7. Chapter 7

An Eradicon stepped in front of Venomstrike, blocking his way. "What are you doing here? The bridge is strictly crew members only."

"So it seems," Megatron shoved the soldier aside and looked at the spider, "Shockwave isn't doing a very good job of keeping you in the labs, or by his side so you come to bother me. What do you want?"

"I told Shockwave I wanted to come stay with you while he stays with Soundwave. Got a problem with that?" Venom looked up at Megatron and offered him his father's commonly used smirk.

Primus, Starscream's words were true; the Seeker found a way to irritate him even in death. Megatron rolled his optics, grumbling. When will he ever get a slagging break? "Yes, I do. But besides that, if you want to follow me around pet, then you're going to have to be quiet."

A small growl came from the spider. "/Don't/ call me 'pet'. Or I'll start playing a game of 'Dissect-A-Bot', starting with you."

"Oh really," Megatron chuckled, "Let's not forget when I broke this." He nudged the spider's recently patched arm, "And I can call you whatever I please. This is /my/ ship." He turned back and entered the bridge, the Eradicon standing by saluting.

Venomstrike followed behind Megatron, now carrying himself with the same pride his parents had. The closure really did help him feel more at peace that they were gone. Or maybe seeing them again broke him. Maybe it had hurt so much that Venom got what he wished for and his spark hardened.

"Bring up our progress on the energon mines." Megatron ordered, and the Eradicon at the controls obeyed. Various screens popped up to show the many caves that the Decepticons were currently harvesting.

"Everything seems to be in check, sir."

Venom glanced around at all the screens. "..." He remained quiet and took a step back from Megatron, his hands clasping behind his back.

"What do you think?" Megatron looked over his shoulder. "I'm certain you're familiar with some of them; I'll be surprised if Starscream hadn't brought you along to a few of our energon resources."

Venom closed his optics and nodded his head. "I've been to maybe two of those locations. But most of them had been completely stripped." He remained completely still, his helm slightly bowed.

The tyrant raised an optic ridge, looking at the way Venomstrike was standing, which is how Starscream used to stand. "Oh for Primus' sake, why are you trying to imitate your father?"

Venom glanced up and blinked in confusion. "This is how I naturally stand... If I am mirroring my father, it is unintentional, /Lord/ Megatron." He smirked at the large mech, making it obvious he was lying to him. Venomstrike knew it unsettled Megatron when he exhibited behavior similar to his father.

Megatron frowned and scoffed, turning back to the screens. That slagger, ugh! He'll just have to ignore the spiderling for now. "Bring up the Spacebridge Station, I want to see how the troops are doing there."

Once Megatron turned his back, Venomstrike snickered in repsonse to the tyrant's reaction to his behavior.

Venomstrike was mocking him, and it was making him angry. Megatron growled, telling the Eradicon to close the screens. He wanted to stare at the stars, maybe that will calm him down.

Venom glanced at the Eradicons and shrugged. He strolled up beside Megatron, giving him a sly look. A flirty look, similar to one his father often used to charm his leader.

At least the stars gave him comfort, the feeling of just drifting in the cosmos was a good sensation. When he felt someone brush against him, the tyrant looked down, knowing who it would be. "What-" but at the same time he didn't know who it really was. Was it Venomstrike, or Starscream? He stepped away silently, optic ridges coming together.

The younger mech offered Megatron an innocent tilt of the head, his red violet optics dimming slightly. "Is something troubling you, /Lord/ Megatron~?"

"No." He answered, yet it was clear that Venomstrike's close resemblance to Starscream was in fact, haunting Megatron. He didn't want to be around the spider anymore.

Venom raised a servo to lightly touch Megatron's arm. "I can see you don't like me... Is it because I favor my mother?" Inwardly, he grinned wickedly. It was his resemblance to Starscream. That was what gave Venom a power, a hold over Megatron's very spark. And he knew it.

"Stay away." Megatron whispered a warning, moving back and away from Venomstrike. Slag Airachnid and Starscream, and frag their child.

Venom allowed his mocking grin to appear outwardly as he took a step towards Megatron. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost..." He placed a clawed servo over Megatron's insignia. "I assure you, my Lord... I am no ghost..." His voice was low, the tone he was using reminicsent of Starscream's gentle and mocking coos.

He's seen a ghost in more ways than one, with Venomstrike having distinct features of both of his deceased parents. It was too much to bear after having been reminded of the past. When he was touched, Megatron yanked Venomstrike's wrist and shoved him back, "Get back! Unless you want to have another broken limb." He threatened.

Venomstrike showed no fear at the threat, instead he continued to move closer, deciding to make Megatron even more uncomfortable. He ginned sweetly at the tyrant. "But master... you wouldn't hurt me again, would you?" He began to use his father's breathy tone, intending to mimic Starscream.

The Eradicon that had been sitting by the controls finally turned in his chair, looking at what was happening. He had seen Megatron with the look of terror on his face before, but this one was different. It also held some sort of reassurance and confusion. "Prisoner, stand down!" the Eradicon called and stood up from his post.

The son of Starscream turned on the Eradicon and barked out an order. "/You/ stand down, soldier! Return to your duties!" Again, the spiderling was showing more of the infamous Air Commander's personality than that of Airachnid.

The Eradicon stood confused for a moment before snapping back, "You have no rank on this ship, you will stand down prisoner!"

He aimed his canons and Megatron roared, "You will do no such thing to my Second in Command! I will be the judge of that, drone! Now stand down!" There was no question that the tyrant was in one of his hallucinatory phases again.

The Eradicon was confused, "But my lord!"

"GET OUT!"

Venomstrike smirked as the Eradicon left the bridge. "Our soldiers disrespected me in front of you, Master..." He gave Megatron a slight pout, sighing softly. "No matter. As long as they know you are their king~"

"Starscream... So, you've come running back just as I had predicted." Megatron pulled Venomstrike close and held his waist, one hand trailing down the spider's side. "You seem less defiant... I wonder why?"

Venom smirked up at Megatron. "Maybe I realized how much I hate to be away from you, my master..." He purred softly.

"Good," Megatron smirked and cornered Venomstrike against the controls, picking him up and making him sit there. "We have a lot of catching up to do, my second." his lone leg parted Venomstrike's two, letting his servos rest against one of spider's inner thighs.

Venomstrike made a tiny squeak, unsure on if he should let this continue. But, as much as he wanted to taunt Megatron with memories of Starscream, allowing Megatron to be around his father again was a way of apologizing for damaging the tyrant's pride.

Megatron misinterpreted the squeak and began fondling the spiderling, oblivious to his own mind's creation that the young bot in front of him was not his Starscream.

"My lord... There are others around..." He murmured softly against Megatron's audios. After what Venom said to Megatron earlier, allowing this was the least he could do to make it up to him. "Shall we remain, or go elsewhere?"

"I could care less about the army, my second." He smirked, nuzzling his face against Venomstrike's lovingly. "I thought I had lost you... extinguished you by my own hand..." he whispered, "I must have been malfunctioning to think you were dead. You never die."

He gave a small hum. "Yes, I am not so easily offlined... But then again, you never seem to try very hard to kill me, Master... Now why is that?" Venom knew enough to portray his father accurately.

"You already know the answer, Starscream."

The Eradicons that have been working quietly were now looking up at the show that was happening before them. It unnerved them that something like this can happen, but anything was possible with Megatron. The tyrant /was/ half insane after all.

Venomstrike raised a servo and ran it over the chest of the tyrant. "Are you sure what you see is real, Megatron?" He purred. "Perhaps I really am a ghost, here to plague your mind for the rest of your days..."

That made Megatron paused and look at Venomstrike, and he saw Starscream, felt Starscream. The Seeker was alive and well, in front of him! He was real. "No, I can feel you... you're right here, with me."

The spiderling wasn't sure how to feel about driving Megatron into complete insanity. It was unnerving. "I am real... But I may not be who you want." He muttered, wondering if careful prods will pull Megatron back. Sure, it would result in pain for Venom, but this was worse. This made his spark hurt.

Now Venomstrike wasn't making much sense to him, and Megatron's optic ridges came together again and he pulled away, "What are you saying?"

"Take a good look, Megatron. Tell me exactly what you see before you." Venom murmured, looking up at Megatron.

"I... I see you."

Then suddenly, he wasn't so sure and the memory of him killing Starscream came rushing back to him. The flash of memories felt like a bullet had just hit his cranium, and the halt of the momentum was too much. "Argh!" Megatron fell to his knees, holding his head. "I... do not understand!"

Venom knelt in front of Megatron, once again regretting that he had hurt the tyrant. "If you want me to be Starscream, then I can be him only for you. But I'm not him." It was too soon to use his father's personality effectively. But maybe... Venomstrike wasn't sure if he should continue this charade or not.

Megatron refused to let out any sort of noise that would have been tagged as weakness, and so he let his air cycle and cooling fans turn on to help him calm down. He still didn't understand what was happening, "But you are Starscream, you're right here..." He said, looking up at Venomstrike.

Venom winced at the look Megaton had on his face. It was almost desparate. "...O-of course I am... I'm here, Master..." Now, Venom didn't have the spark to hurt Megatron again. If Megatron came to on his own, then Venom wouldn't feel as guilty. For now, he would allow Megatron to believe that Starscream was again at his side. "I'm here..."

"Venomstrike!" Shockwave had come in, and was bewildered at what was happening at the bridge. "What are you doing...? Megatron, are you alright?" He approached.

Venom waved Shockwave away. "It's fine, Shockwave. Everything's okay." He offered the scientist a look that said he'd explain later.

Venomstrike's name being mentioned snapped Megatron out of his trance, and he grew silent, looking at the spiderling and then on the floor. He closed his optics, still holding his head as Shockwave stopped beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "My liege?" Megatron didn't look fine. The scientist turned to Venomstrike, "What happened?"

"A game that got out of hand." He replied softly, standing and moved away from the kneeling tyrant. He began walking towards the exit of the bridge.

"... Megatron?" Shockwave kneeled in front of his friend, but Megatron just shook his head.

"Leave me."

"But you're not well-"

"I said LEAVE!" He screamed, and it frightened the scientist into standing up.

"I was just... as you wish." Shockwave bowed and headed off. Megatron rarely got angry at him in that way. He followed after Venomstrike, "Venomstrike?"

Venomstrike stopped and hung his head. How could he explain himself? He wanted to hurt Megatron, to try and manipulate him. But he should have known the pain was still too fresh for both him and the tyrant. "...Yes?"

He put a hand on Venomstrike's shoulder and turned him gently to face him, "What happened in there? Why is Megatron not himself?"

"I... I was acting like my father, just to see what would happen... He apprently believed it, and saw my father instead of me... When you said my name it snapped him out of it..." He explained softly.

"... What?" Shockwave's tone of voice changed. Hadn't he instructed Venomstrike to be careful, to keep his distance? All of what he said didn't even matter then, it's like the spiderling hadn't cared. "You did what?"

Venomstrike looked down, away from Shockwave. "I didn't know that would happen! He didn't hurt me..." He muttered, drawing further away from Shockwave.

"You didn't know what would happen!" Shockwave grabbed him, shaking his slender form. "I told you... I asked you not to do anything! Not just for your sake but for Megatron... do you understand what he's been going through ever since Starscream left the Nemesis? Do you?! You don't!"

The small mech whimpered and kept his head bowed. "No, I don't... But if that slagger loved my father so much, he wouldn't have hurt him so much! I could have been his!" Venom loved his mother dearly, but he had almost been Steve's, and could have been Megatron's long ago.

"He made his choice!" Shockwave shook him again, "If I hadn't come in sooner, he could have hurt you for impersonating your father! Slag it..." He embraced Venomstrike.

Venom whimpered softly. "I'm sorry... But he thought I really was my father... If he wanted to hurt me after realizing I wasn't him on his own, then I would have been okay with it... I didn't want to flat out tell him he was losing his mind... I was trying to make up for everything I said this morning..."

"How you manage to stay in one piece despite what you've been through escapes my mind," Shockwave embraced him tighter. "You're such a good boy..."

"G-good?" He gave Shockwave a confused look. Venom had never been called that before.

"Yes," Shockwave pulled away, "Unlike most of us here, you try to mend your mistakes, make them better again. But we... we just dwell in ours. It's not healthy, I tell you."

"...Then... Can I go back and talk to Megatron? Please?" He offered a weak smile. "Please?"

"He's still recovering from earlier, it wouldn't be a very smart idea." Never had he seen Megatron in that way. "But if you really have to, then I will go with you."

"I... If something happened between Megatron and I, would you hate me? I don't mean sparkbonding or anything, but..." He trailed off and looked down.

"Oh..." Venomstrike meant 'that'. He became upset, even though he understood what the young bot was trying to do. "Is 'talk' the new word for interfacing?"

"No... I meant talk talk, but I guess I /was/ insinuating a little... But that's if he doesn't try to rip my head off rather than hear me out..." Venom chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his helm.

"Venomstrike," Shockwave was serious. He really didn't like the idea of the spiderling being around Megatron at all, because Primus knows that Megatron is a force to be reckoned with when the tyrant became delusional, and then weaves his way into violence.

"I'll be careful, Shockwave. It took you guys this long to actually capture me, you think he can kill me without me escaping first? My injuries are healing well enough that I can run away if I need to."

Shockwave had his doubts, but he nodded anyway. When he pulled away from Venomstrike he didn't know if he had made the right decision.

"Are you going to take me back, or let me go on my own?" Venom asked, looking up at the scientist.

"I'm just not certain," Shockwave said. He had Venomstrike to take care of, but there was also Soundwave. He couldn't rely on the Eradicons at the bridge other than Steve, but he did promise he wouldn't worry, and he was worrying... all over again. "Just... just be careful. Or perhaps you should accompany Dreadwing for a while..." He sighed. So much things were going on all at once, it was impossible to handle when most relied on you.

Venomstrike shook his head. "Dreadwing is all awkward around me. He jumped at the chance to get away from me... I think he remembers what my mother did to Breakdown..." He placed a servo on Shockwave's shoulder. "I'll be careful... For the most part."

"Hm well, that's what I'm worried about 'for the most part'." It seems like he couldn't rely on any of his comrades aboard the Nemesis these days, and Shockwave didn't want to have to tell Venom to stay at the labs because the youngling would get out anyway

"I'll try not to let him kill me... I can get away, no problem. I'm sneaky." He grinned, trying to reassure the scientist.

Shockwave blinked happily at Venomstrike's reassurance. He needed it more than ever, and he knew that the young bot would find a way out of sticky situations. Well, most of them. Primus, he worried too much. "I will be at the sick bay if you need to find me then."

The spiderling gave Shockwave a quick kiss. "Alright... Hopefully Soundwave will wake up and this thing with Megatron will blow over by tomorrow." He pulled away and headed for the bridge.

If Soundwave will ever wake up that is, and when the officer does Shockwave had no idea what then. He might as well prepare while he watches over him.

An Eradicon bumped into Venomstrike on his way out of the bridge and he said his excuse me, hurrying off to deliver information down in the archives. Megatron stood idly in front of the ship controls quietly, and it was unsettling the Eradicons within the bridge to have this much silence. At least the tapping of Soundwave's fingers reassured them that everything was going well. Right now, nothing was happening, they weren't even plotting anything against the Autobots.

Venomstrike entered the bridge silently, aside from his heels clicking along the ground. He walked up behind Megatron, his footsteps growing silent. "Megatron?"

Megatron said nothing, but he looked over his shoulder to indicate he had heard Venomstrike and looked back the stars. What did the spiderling want now? As if he wasn't already miserable.

Venomstrike placed a servo to Megatron's arm. "...You're angry with me?" He asked. It seemed a stupid question. "...I can pretend to be my father again..."

Megatron snatched his arm and he almost turned his head to look at Venomstrike, but refused to. He would not look again. "Go back to the labs." He shook his head. He's not going to look. Starscream was dead.

Venomstrike pouted and huffed before stepping in front of Megatron. "What? You know who I am! I'm not Starscream, even if I'm a lot like him. But... If it makes you at least a little happy, or at least at peace with him being dead, I can pretend for you. How does that knowledge feel, huh? Knowing I can twist you spark and tear it apart like this?" He stopped. He winced and gave Megatron a fearful look. So much for not doign anything to get in trouble.

As if he'll ever be happy. Megatron didn't even know when was the last time he was truly happy, but it was probably when the war hadn't taken place yet. Yes, that made sense. But Venomstrike didn't have to know that. The little pest just had to know when to shut up and when to obey orders. "I said get away!" He shoved the spiderling back roughly, his cannon humming to life. "Just... s-stay away from me!" Where was Soundwave when you needed him, or Shockwave for that matter? Why did no one come to help him when he needed help the most?

Venomstrike closed his optics when the cannon turned on him and he chuckled before outright laughing. "Do I scare you so much? I came here to offer you a chance to punish me for screwing with your head." He smirked. "But if you're being so touchy, /master~/?"

"... S-stop. You're not Starscream," the tyrant almost whimpered, but he kept saying his head, and held it to try and drown out Venomstrike's voice. "I'm not your master, and you're not my Second in Command." He wanted to run, wanted to get away, but that wasn't his style. He would stay and take it in, like he always did.

"Oh really? You want me to be, don't you? You want him back more than /anything/..." Venomstrike was no longer sure if he wanted to make up to Megatron, or continue to torment him. It was his nature to hurt, but he had a child's spark that made him want to make amends. Megatron didn't make apologizing easy. Perhaps that was why Venom enjoyed making him hurt. Perhaps he wanted to see if he could break Megatron. If he managed to wrap Megatron around his finger, he could end this pathetic war.

What was he doing? He was Megatron, a gladitor! He fought mechs and monstrositries within the pits and he would continue fighting now. He had to resist. He won't let the dead take control of him, he was the one living. The living are stronger than the dead, so why was he acting so pathetic?! "No!" He screamed, swinging a blind punch at Venomstrike. He just wanted the tormenting to stop.

Venomstrike danced back gracefully, dodging the blow. He frowned and stopped before moving forward, raising his hands. "Okay, I'm sorry. I went too far. If I wanted to hurt you, I should wait until the intial pain faded. But I couldn't resist." He grinned. "You're making it too easy, Megatron."

The Eradicons stood by watching. They wouldn't help this time, recalling the near outcome of one of their brothers the last time one of them interfered. No one would come to Megatron's aid this time, they were afraid and Megatron was having regrets. "No one is coming... make it stop. I want you to stop." He didn't plead, it was a command. "Stop."

"Make me stop. /Make/ me." He goaded, opening his arms in invitation. He wanted Megatron to make him stop. "Hit me. Go on. I'll let you do it." Pain is what he wanted. He wanted to give Megatron the satisfaction of striking him after pushing him so far. "Bear in mind, this will only be temporary. I will do this again."

Temporary? Megatron's eyes snapped open, his bright crimson optics wide as ever. No, he wanted it to stop. "You will never haunt me again... I will make sure of it!" He growled, and fired the first shot of his cannon.

Okay, not what he expected. He ducked to the side, the blst severing to of his spider limbs. He hissed in pain and lunged at Megatron on relfex, biting into his shoulder but keeping his acid at bay.

Megatron was caught by surprise, and he latched his servos around the spiderling's back, trying to pry him off. "GET OFF!" He struggled. His cannon hummed again.

Venomstrike kicked off the tyrant, landing on the ground but he was off balance and he fell. "Scrap. Megatron, please... All I wanted to do was talk this time, I swear!"

"NO!" Megatron recovered much quicker, and he approached the spider with his cannon aimed. "I didn't want you to talk... I wanted you to be quiet!" He snarled, the barrel of his gun burning to release a second blast of energy. "I will kill you... and then it will all end... no more suffering."

Venom whimpered and lookedup a Megatron, wondering if a guilt trip would work. He sighed and pushed himself up, turning his back on Megatron. He began walking away.

But Megatron wasn't done, and this time he dropped his arm and charged at Venomstrike, tackling the young mech to the ground. He pinned the spider down. The Eradicons stood up now, looking around to see if they should call for help before things got out of hand again.

Venomstrike began to struggle on reflex but his movements ceased and he forced his body to relax. He glanced over his shoulder at Megatron.

When he looked he saw Starscream, and the tyrant tried to deny his imagination. It was hard, and he failed. "S-no!" He backhanded Venomstrike.

Venom gave a small cry of pain, before looking away from Megatron again to hide a smirk. Once the smirk faded, he shifted under Megatron, keeping his optics closed and laying still to allow Megatron to hurt him.

When he heard the first cry, it satisfied him and Megatron gave another strike, and another until he was very much satisfied that he turned the spider around, holding his own smirk. He still saw Starscream, but it didn't matter. "What shall I do to you now?" He noticed the patched arm and traced a claw there.

Venom tried to crawl away. He was satisfied with this punishment. It was one of the possibilities he intended to illict and he was successful.

The tyrant hissed and pulled him back, glaring at him. "Do not think you can escape me so easily, my Second. I will tear every bit of limb off of you if you so as much try to escape!" Aw slag, Megatron was hallucinating again and the Eradicons panicked. One of them started to run to the bridge exit to call for help.

Venom froze. Should he play along? He told Shockwave not to worry, that he could handle himself. Playing the role of his father seemed to keep him alive. Sort of. Oh well. "O-of course, my master..."

What Venomstrike said threw Megatron off a bit and the Decepticon leader frowned, "What?" He wanted the 'Seeker' to beg. Why wasn't he begging?! "Why aren't you being defiant?!"

Venomstrike shook his head. "Master... Please, I have learned my lesson!" He added his father's pleading tone to aid him. He almost blew it.

Megatron grew silent and he almost moved away, "... Have you?" He looked Venomstrike in the eyes, trying to read them. He saw the pleading expression, but that was it. That's what he saw, or what he wanted to see.

"Y-yes, my lord..." He whimpered, trying to pull away again, wincing slightly. Venomstrike's damaged limbs weren't exactly repairable; spider bots were uncommon. But that was hardly important right now.

After that, Megatron took one more look and his expression changed from nothing to a frown. He shook his head as he dug his sharp digits into Venomstrike's shoulder, "I do not think so." And he tore the limb from its socket once again.

Venom shrieked in pain, panting heavily as he raised his undamaged arm. "N-no, Mega-Master, please... No more..." Shockwave would no doubt be upset that his work to repair the spiderling's arm ended up a wasted effort, and that hadn't been Venom's intention.

He swatted the hand away and forced Venomstrike down by his neck, with the tyrant beginning to work his way onto the patch on the spider's side. The patch that had just finished healing. Megatron growled as he began to tear it off, but had trouble.

"Master. please no! Please stop!" He begged, actually afraid now. He hadn't been before, but that as because Megatron wasn't trying to damage him in earnest before. Scrap. Scrapscrapscrap! "Lord Megatron, I beg of you! Have mercy!"

He ignored the pleads and grew irritated with the hardened patch. He began to claw at it, growing even more angry the longer it took but it began to peel off.

"Lord Megatron, no!" Venom panicked and he snapped a kick into Megatron's thigh. He froze as soon as he felt the blow connect. He prayed to Primus that Megatron wouldn't brandish his blade.

Unfortunately for Venomstrike, the kick only added to the tyrant's anger and Megatron grabbed his throat, choking him. "You dare lash at me?! You think that a simple kick will wound me? No!" He slammed the spider onto the floor.

Venom gagged as he tried to breathe, clawing at Megatron's hands. "M-master! I didn't mean to strike you! Please!" This wasn't going as well as he had hoped. Maybe... "You wouldn't hurt me again, would you, Megatronus?" He gave him the best pleading look he could muster.

Megatron. Megatronus? That name. That used to be his name; his true name that he had taken. No, no, no... it was all coming back to him, the memories and the downfalls. The memories flash before him, and Megatron reeled back in present time, yet in his mind he was still seeing snippets of the time he and Starscream had spent together. Their lives together and what could have been. It was like a movie, a tragic movie. "Make it stop..." he whispered. "Make it stop."

Venom felt another pang. Why did he feel the need to keep doing it? He couldn't stand himself anymore. Was he born only to hurt? Venom began to view his very existance as something far worse than Cybonic Plague or scraplets. Desperate to make amends and hoping Megatron wouldn't push away, he embraced the tyrant. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

But the tyrant did not respond, nor did he move from where he sat. He kept whispering the same pleas that became into murmurs and his crimson eyes were darting everywhere; he was literally seeing his life before him from the day he had met Starscream and it would not end. It would end when Starscream died, but it would start all over again.

"Primus... What have I done..." Venomstrike got to his feet and carefully pulled Megatron with him. He glanced at a staring Eradicon and asked softly, "Which way is his room? I'm taking him there... Call for a medic..." His optics were remorseful, this hurt. He thought he would be happy to destroy the mech who ruined his father's life. But all it did was hurt. He was no better than Megatron.

But the Eradicon jumped back and fell into a group of other Eradicons who had gathered away from Venomstrike. They were afraid of him, since no one had ever broken Megatron, and those who tried ended up dead. The Eradicon Venomstrike had been talking to shook his head.

Venomstrike made a small whimper. He was now the plague of the Nemesis. He had shattered Megatron, and it would be difficult, if even possible, to repair him. Venom steeled himself and ignored the protesting pain from his injuries and used all his might to carry Megatron off the bridge. He believed he had been in Megatron's quarters once, and he tried to remember where it was. Venomstrike gave Megatron a sideways glance and winced at his expression before moving off in the direction of his quarters.

The Eradicon that had ran to get help met Venomstrike at the end of the hall, colliding with the spiderling and falling back. "You!" he said and almost panicked when he saw Megatron. "My liege, I-my lord?"

Venomstrike waved a servo. "He is unwell... Please, bring Shockwave to Megatron's quarters. Immediately." Venom knew Shockwave would be angry. And he would be hurt that Venom had broken the once mighty gladiator. Him. A child. Once the Eradicon disappeared around the corner, Venom whispered, "Primus, Megatron... I didn't mean for this... I didn't... I'm so sorry..."

The Eradicon gave Megatron an uneasy look and hurried off, telling Shockwave to go to Megatron's quarters. Before Shockwave even stepped through he already knew what was wrong with Megatron, and he snapped his head at Venomstrike. Confusion rose in him, and anger too. He trusted Venomstrike. He had trusted Venomstrike 'with' Megatron, not the other way around. "What did you do?" He almost couldn't speak.

"I swear, I didn't mean to! He tried to tear off my healing patches! I..." Venom passed Megatron onto the berth and backed into a corner, sinking to the floor. "I-is he okay?" No. Most likely not.

Shockwave didn't need to answer as he and Venomstrike knew what the hard truth was. Megatron was broken, and even Shockwave didn't know how to fix him. "I was a fool for letting you pursue whatever plot you had planned for Megatron! All this time I was worried for your safety, when my concern should have been for Megatron!"

"No! I didn't mean to do this!" Primus, why could he speak? Venomstrike stood and pushed away from the wall, moving towards the door.

But Shockwave was there, catching his arms and shaking the spider. "Why would you do this?! I trusted you, and yet you ruined Megatron! First it was Steve, then Soundwave... now Megatron?! Everything you touch breaks! Everything!"

Venomstrike winced at Shockwave's words. "...I'm... No... I didn't mean for any of this... And Soundwave was /your/ fault!" He shouted at the accusation, shoving Shockwave away from him. "You said you didn't love him anymore! And you chose to love a walking mental health hazard?! Better watch out, cyclops, or you might be next!" This made Venom hurt. He didn't mean to hurt Steve, or Soundwave. He wanted to hurt Megatron, but not like this.

Shockwave didn't say anything and hung his head, ashamed of his accusation towards Venomstrike, but he was still angry and more depressed than ever. He's been so lost with Makeshift dying and Soundwave's attempt at suicide, and to top it all off Megatron had to go too? Everything hurt. What he said hurt, and what Venomstrike said hurt. Rising, he went to Megatron's side and murmured something to Venomstrike.

"Speak up, Shockwave. I'm about to go to your lab." Venomstrike had an idea on how to try and make up for everything. No more painful words.

"You can go." Shockwave said, much louder as he made a mumbling Megatron lay down on the berth. "... You do not have to go to my labs or stay aboard this ship. You... you can go." He nearly choked, "You're free now." He glanced at Venomstrike and back at Megatron, stroking his best friend's arm.

Venomstrike swallowed hard and turned towards the door. "And go where? I no longer have a home... Heh... Maybe the Autobots are recruiting..." He stepped out of the room and made his way down the corridor, avoiding the frightened looks he recieved from the Eradicons.

Steve made his way pass his brothers and caught up to Venomstrike, taking the child's arm. "Are you okay, what happened?" He saw the detached arm again and started leading the child to the sick bay. "N-evermind, we should get you fixed."

Venomstrike jerked his arm away. "I'll take care of it. Don't worry about me, Steve. There no point." He drew away from his father's former lover and continued down the hall, entering the lab. Venom looked around and a soft smile appeared on his face when he saw the scalpel he had been looking for.

But Steve was persistent and he followed quietly, entering the labs to see Venomstrike with a scalpel. The Eradicon instantly panicked and cried, "What are you doing?! Put that down!"

Steve gasped and began struggling in the sticky webbing, pleading with Venomstrike to stop whatever he's doing. When he saw the energon pooling below, he tried harder. "N-no! STOP! STOP!" He cried but he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything... unless... Steve transformed his arm, letting his cannon heat up by the web trapping him. It began to melt.

Venomstrike dropped the scalpel and placed his removed vocalizer on a nearby tray. He picked up a patch and quickly fixed his wound, cringing now and again. When he was done, he lifted his vocalizer and cleaned it off before turning to Steve. The spiderling smiled at the Eradicon and freed him. He moved out of the lab to go to the sickbay.

Why was this stuff taking so long?! Argh-oh. Oh. Aw scrap. Steve dropped to his feet when Venomstrike freed him, but he couldn't believe what just happened and he panicked that he couldn't prevent it. "W-wait!" He reached for the spiderling, but ran off to get Shockwave instead. The scientist would know what to do! 


	8. Chapter 8

Knockout was watching over Soundwave, checking the bot's vitals and although the officer was slowly recovering, he was recovering nonetheless. The patch the medic had applied on the gaping hole in his chest was helping weave the lost metal back together.

Venomstrike entered the sickbay and waved to Knockout. He walked up to the red mech and held out his undamaged hand to reveal a vocalizer.

"Oh look at you," Knockout looked at Venomstrike and tilted his head, taking the delicate vocalizer and blinking. "You went scavenging, hm? So, care to tell me which Autobot did you get this vocalizer from?" He put one hand on his waist and nudged Venomstrike with the other.

The spider shrugged and pointed to the patch on his neck and pointed to Soundwave before looking back at Knockout. He was smiling. It wasn't mocking, it was an innocent smile.

He got the idea that the vocalizer was for Soundwave no doubt, but the medic had trouble accepting the truth. "... What?" He made a face, then frowned, "Venomstrike, this isn't the time to be horseplaying. Tell me who you took his from." He pleaded to Primus that Venomstrike would speak.

Venom pointed to his neck again, before taking a blank datapad and typing in that it was his. He showed the message to the medic.

Knockout read the message one, twice, trice and he lowered the datapad staring at Venomstrike before hitting the spiderling's good shoulder with it. "You lunatic!" He grabbed Venomstrike's arm and lead him to a medical bay, "We're putting it back!"

Steve was getting frustrated with Shockwave ignoring his pleas. There came a point where he couldn't take the silence of the scientist much longer and he grabbed Shockwave, and slapped him. "Stop ignoring me! You're going to let Venomstrike do that to himself?! What kind of friend are you-or lover for that matter!" Shockwave was silent. Steve was raging now. "If you think sending him away will make things better, it's not! If you think sitting here will make you forget, you won't! So many things went wrong... please... don't add to it."

Venomstrike pulled away and shook his head. He took the datapad and explained why he did it, what his words did to Megatron and Steve. Venom explained that he wanted to give his voice to Soundwave to try and make up for what he had done. He knew it wasn't anywhere near enough, not to make up for breaking Megatron the way he did. But it was a start.

Knockout was a lot cooler than most of the Nemesis when it came to mistakes. He was a medic after all, and he was constantly under pressure with getting bots repaired so some could say he's had practice. Looking at Venomstrike, the cherry red con groaned and wiped his face with his hand. "You don't know what the slag you're doing."

Venom gave him a pleading look. He didn't want his voice anymore. Besides, he was sure Shockwave wouldn't care anymore. Not if he was willing to let him leave.

Knockout couldn't resist the face Venomstrike was making and he rubbed the child's good arm, "Alright, alright... I'll repair Soundwave with your vocalizer, but if he finds out and wants to return it to you then we'll have to repair you."

The young mech smiled and nodded. That was an acceptable agreement. He sat on another berth and waited for Knockout to fis his damaged arm.

Knockout started repairs on Soundwave, placing the vocalizer within the blue mech and soldering it there. He turned away, letting the applied metal dry before continuing and started fixing Venomstrike's arm, "Didn't Shockwave just finish repairing this arm?"

Venom nodded and typed Megatron's name on the datapad. He sat the datapad down and gave a soundless sigh. If Shockwave cared, he would shout at Venomstrike, again.

"Megatron? Speaking of him, what did you do? Earlier you two were getting along like old friends." Knockout completely took away the old patch since it was pretty much useless, and he started cleansing the dry energon from the spider's arm sockets.

His fingers typed another message, explaining what he had done to hurt the tyrant so badly. '...I hadn't meant to do it...' Were the last words of the message.

Knockout read the message and his lips curled upside down, "You really weren't kidding the first time you said it. I say good riddance for now, he needs a vacation from all of this." Being a best friend of Starscream's meant with Megatron as a harmless loony was a good sign. "He'll come to. Eventually." Hopefully. It was awkward thinking of Megatron completely vulnerable, and broken since Knockout hadn't witnessed the bumbling mess Megatron had become yet.

Venom nodded in agreement, but he hoped Megatron would be okay. Megatron had wanted Venomstrike to be silent, to not talk. He got his wish now. The spiderling hoped he would never speak again.

Knockout began examining the damage to Venomstrike's arm and he wasn't satisfied. "Darling we're going to have to replace this arm of your's. It's been broken too many times. I'll see if we have any appendages similar to yours."

Venom almost panicked. His arms and legs were his physical resemblances to Starscream, he didn't want to lose them. He gave Knockout a distraut look.

Knockout shrugged, "What? It won't hurt, I promise." He began detaching the arm, unscrewing the bolts that held the limb together.

He picked up the datapad and quickly typed in the reason he was upset that he'd lose his limb and showed it to Knockout.

"Oh... well," Knockout scratched his helm and stepped away once he had taken Venomstrike's arm away. He looked at the damaged limb, and back up at the young bot. When suddenly, an idea struck him. "We could... we could always salvage parts from Starscream to reattach this one." He held up Venomstrike's appendage.

Venomstrike gave Knockout an offended look. Taking his father's parts? What a horrifying thought! He shook his head vigorously. He didn't want that.

"It was a suggestion, pipe down." Knockout rolled his eyes, "I guess I could always piece a new arm for you, though I don't think Starscream would have mind me taking a few parts to fix his kin - just kidding."

Venom thought about it for a moment before nodding at last. His father had no use for it anymore, why not? He typed a question on the datapad, asking if they could use his mother's parts to repair his spider limbs.

"I said I was just kidding, but if you changed your mind so quickly then of course we could do it. You must be tired of walking on two legs all the time anyway; you have Starscream's legs." Meaning: high heels. "Wait here then." He walked away, disappearing into the morgue.

Venom tapped his fingers on the berth and he looked over at Soundwave. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the spybot was actually dead. He hoped his vocalizer worked okay for Soundwave.

It took a few minutes for Knockout to come out again, but when he did he had new parts for Venomstrike and he showed the spiderling, waving Starscream's arm his way and chuckling lightly. "Ha, now let's get started and you'll be good as new." He approached the berth and set the parts down on the table beside the medical bed.

It was creepy, seeing his parents' limbs like that, but he couldn't change his mind now. He needed the parts. Starscream and Airachnid didn't. Venom asked if he thought Shockwave would still be mad at him.

Knockout scoffed, already having no trouble attaching Starscream's arm to Venomstrike, which fit perfectly. He applied the patch. "Don't mind him," he said, beginning to solder the metal on. "He's just being a drama king."

Venom nodded solemnly and typed another question. 'I need a new patch on my side, too. And would you mind repainting these limbs to match me?'

Knockout blinked at the list that Venomstrike gave him, "Don't you think that's a little too much to ask from your dear uncle?" and then he smiled, continuing to work. "No need to worry though, fixing you up is what I'm here for."

He tilted his head when Knockout called himself Venom's uncle. Given who his mother was and what had happened to Breakdown, Venom was sure he wouldn't be one of Knockout's favorite bots.

But Knockout couldn't possibly hate the son of Starscream, even though he and Airachnid never really saw eye to eye and he was angry for the death of his mate, but he moved on... knowing that Breakdown would want him to. He saw Venomstrike staring at him, "You're probably thinking why I'm helping you. Guess what: I've moved on. And how could anyone hate you? You're just too cute." he gave the child a gentle pat on the head and finished applying the patch to the arm. He moved around to Venomstrike's backside to take off what was left of the broken spider legs there.

Venom pouted at being called cute. Not quite what he was hoping to hear, but he shrugged and carefully flexed his newly attached arm. It felt natural, having his father's arm. And this way, he wouldn't be so far away from his parents.

"Hm, this should be simple enough. Actually, your limbs don't need patches, they click right on." Knockout mused at his discovery and tried it out. The first 'click' made him happy, knowing that he was right, and he did it for the rest of the limbs, patting Venomstrike's back. "Now just wait for the energon to flow in them and you should be walking on all six again. How do they feel?"

Venom glanced over his shoulder and smiled, nodding to indicate it felt fine. He mouthed a thank you to the medic.

"Perfect, then you're all good to go. Why don't you and I take a break and get something to eat? I can paint you after." Knockout put away the medical supplies.

Venom nodded and asked if it was okay to leave Soundwave alone. He didn't want anything to happen to him while they were gone.

Knockout looked at Soundwave and shrugged, "He'll be fine, but to make you stop worrying I can have the berth put him on stasis again until we get back. If he wakes up that is but I don't see that happening anytime soon, his spark is working its way to repairing itself and his entire systems. It'll take a while."

Venom nodded and stood up, walking over to the faceless mech and looking down at him. He placed a servo lightly to where his vocalizer had been implanted and he smiled softly before pulling away and waiting by the door.

Knockout turned the berth to stasis and waved for Venomstrike to follow when he started down the hallway. The Vehicons were afraid, but the Insecticons who hadn't been with the army for very long strolled along as if nothing happened, running across the ceiling and tumbling around. The younger ones pawing at the air with its brothers. "Geez, would you get a room? Playtime should be private."

Venomstrike grinned and ran over to one of the smaller ones, kneeling in front of it and waving playfully, childishly.

Knockout's mouth fell and the medic stayed like that for a moment until he wiped at his face and groaned. "Not you too. Fine, I'll go fetch us some energon cubes and you stay right there. Stay put." Knockout had a feeling that the spiderling wasn't even listening anymore and he went. Venomstrike caught an Insecticon's attention, and it approached him. The Insecticon purred, nuzzling against his body. "Rrrr..."

After feeling so alone, Venom was glad to be near relatives, albiet distant ones. He patted the Insecticon's head lightly and curled against the larger bot. It was comforting to be near his own kind. Venomstrike would have giggled if he had a voice, but all he could do was smile.

The Insecticon purred happily and began familiarizing itself with Venomstrike, mandibles gently pinching the arms and legs of the child until it was satisfied with its relative and it stopped. Pawing at the air in front of the spiderling.

Venomstrike grinned again, looking nothing like the ghoulish terror that had broken the Decepticon leader. To the optic, he was just a simple child playing with a friend, not some demon that tried to haunt the Nemesis as the ghost of two fallen Decepticons.

The Insecticon tilted its head when the spiderling did not speak, and it said, "You don't sing." its voice was younger than the rest of the Insecticons who harbored deeper voices. "You don't sing like the rest of us."

Venom tilted his head and wondered if he could harmonize without his vocalizer. He decided to try and glanced at the Insecticon to see if it heard him.

The Insecticon tilted its head to the opposite side when Venomstrike tried, and a mandible twitched. Then it clicked back to him, indicating that it had heard him but barely.

The spiderling tried to explain that he gave up his vocalizer, and that was why his harmonization was so weak.

The Insecticon listened carefully, and asked the spider why as it began to familiarize itself with the child again. It pulled away suddenly and looked over its shoulder as two, larger Insecticons approached and clicked something to him. The small Insecticon turned back to Venomstrike and clicked sadly, "My parental units call for me. We can sing more later."

Venom shook his head and smiled, waving a goodbye. When the Insecticon wandered away, he yawned and pulled his legs to his chest, resting his helm on his knees. He yawned again and closed his optics, falling into stasis while he waited for Knockout. It was an emotionally straining day for him, Megatron and more likely than not, Shockwave. And Venomstrike was exhausted.

Knockout came back with a plate of energon cubes and sighed at Venomstrike's recharging form. He approached the spiderling and set the plate down between them as he sat down and nudged the young mech awake.

Venom shifted and rubbed his optics. He smiled up at Knockout and mouthed a greeting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I didn't want to interrupt you and your new friends... speaking of which is gone now." Knockout slid the plate closer to Venomstrike, "Here we are."

Venomstrike picked up an energon cube and nibbled on it, his legs still against his chest. He looked around the corridor and gave a soundless sigh. It was quiet aboard the Nemesis now.

Knockout popped an energon cube into his mouth and sighed with relief; finally, a break. He went to grab another and noticed Venomstrike. "What's the matter, you don't feel too good?" the medic placed the back of his hand against Venomstrike's forehelm.

Venom shook his head and glanced towards Megatron's quarters. He wanted to go see if Shockwave and Megatron were okay, but his concern probably wouldn't be appreciated.

He followed Venomstrike's optics and Knockout pressed his lips together, "It's not your fault you know." he said, "Things happen, and sometimes there's no way of stopping them. They'll be okay."

He mouthed a question, asking Knockout if he'd go with him to check on them once Venomstrike's paint job was finished.

"Shouldn't you think about spending a day without sparkache? If you go in there, you just come out weeping." Knockout said, "It's Shockwave's turn to go to you when he stops being an aft."

Venomstrike nodded in agreement and leaned against Knockout for comfort. He was relaxed right now. He didn't need more stress.

Knockout winced and shifted when Venomstrike leant against him, but he sighed and instead of scooting away as he intentionall planned, he wrapped an arm around the young bot, letting Venomstrike's head lie on his lap. "There, is that better?"

The younger mech smiled up at Knockout and curled up, closing his optics again.

Knockout smiled back, letting Venomstrike sleep and he too fell into a deep stasis after. 


	9. Chapter 9

A few cycles later nearing morning at Jasper, Nevada the Nemesis' alarms went off. The ringing originated from the sick bay and Knockout bolted there, slipping from under Venomstrike. A few of the Eradicons that were on patrol came to help and the rest went to get the real medics to come out.

Venomstrike rubbed his optics and sat up. What was going on? He looked around in confusion.

"I'm not finding any readings, doctor!" One of the Eradicons panicked and Knockout shoved him off the wire helping Soundwave cycle air.

"You were standing on his life support tube, you buffoon!" the cherry red con rolled his eyes and checked Soundwave then, "Anytime now, he'll come to. This was a false alarm." They waited, but the health bar on the monitor was a straight line, and then suddenly rapid beeping filled the air, the readings were going off the charts and Soundwave rose up, grabbing Knockout's wrist and gripping it to numbness. "S-slag! Soundwave let go, you're going into shock! Who turned his the stasis off?! Soundwave, calm down!"

"... Systems: won't... a-arl...allow..."

"Soundwave?!" Knockout snatched his wrist away and quickly sent a shock of electricity that would shock Soundwave's systems to going into stasis. But it didn't work and the navigation's officer let out a shrill shriek as he arched off the berth.

Venom stood up and carefully walked towards the medbay. Was Soundwave okay? Why was everyone shouting?

A medical Eradicon pushed past Venomstrike, saying his apologies and tried to help Knockout force Soundwave down back on the berth once inside the sick bay. "Stop: hurting!" At least the vocalizer was working, but Soundwave was oblivious to its presence from the pain he was currently feeling. His processor ached and his whole body felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly and chopped into pieces. "KNOCKOUT!" The officer screamed, startling everyone in the room.

"I don't know how! I'm trying-"

"MAKE IT STOP! KNOCKOUT MAKE IT STOP!" Soundwave's feelers came out and headed straight for his healing spark chamber again, but Knockout caught the first tentacle, trying to force it away with all his might.

"S-soundwave, stop!" the Eradicons that have been standing by ran inside the medical bay then and began the restraining the writhing mech from hurting himself.

Venomstrike ran into the sick bay and his optics widened when he saw what was happening. He ran to Knockout and tried to help him. Venom ducked under a feeler and hugged Soundwave, covering the healing spark chamber to keep Soundwave from offlining himself.

Knockout was a good medic, but its been a while since he's been exposed to any serious damage like Soundwave's that he broke down. He forgot his training and he trembled, backing away from what was happening before him and falling on his aft as he tripped over himself. "R-ratchet..." he choked. Ratchet would know what to do, and so Knockout pulled himself up and ran to the Nemesis groundbridge.

A few breems later the Autobots were on board and Ratchet walked into the medical bay. "Move aside," he said to Venomstrike, "I can't take a proper scan unless nothing's blocking him. Keep him restrained though."

Venomstrike looked up at the unfamiliar bot and tilted his head. But he obeyed and used his now functioning extra limbs to hold Soundwave still. Venom kept his other arms at his sides, wanting to comfotingly touch Soundwave, but deciding against it.

Soundwave recognized Ratchet and struggled harder, the medic began the scan. "I'm not here to hurt you, Soundwave. I'm here to help you, just you hang on there soldier."

"Want: offline. Suffering."

"Don't start. Hm, results aren't anything serious." Ratchet archived his scans as he always did and turned to Knockout. "Officer Soundwave just needs energon to help his system with repairs. He slipped into shock as soon as his systems read the low percentage of the energon left." Knockout nodded quietly, "Well what are you waiting for? Take a few of your friends with you and get some." and the younger medic obeyed, hurrying off with some Eradicons.

Venomstrike had picked up an energon cube when he came to find out what was happening and he reached out to give it to Ratchet.

Ratchet shook his head, "Liquid energon needs to be pumped through his systems; slowly. Soundwave's condition is far too critical and he needs the energon now; his body can't wait to reproduce cells since that would require time. He doesn't have that much time." he looked at Venomstrike and saw obvious answer that this was Starscream and Airachnid's son, but he wouldn't ask any questions. Yet.

Venom looked down sadly, dropping his arm back to his side. He placed the cube in a tray nearby and rubbed his father's limb anxiously as he continued to hold Soundwave.

Once Knockout made it back with the liquid barrel of energon, he, Ratchet and the medics nearby got to work, plugging a tube within Soundwave and letting the energon slowly do its magic.

Soon they were able to put the officer back in stasis and Ratchet requested to have Soundwave's feelers taken away for the time being, so the mech wouldn't continue hurting himself. The two medics asked for everyone to leave after, after getting permission from Optimus Prime that the Autobots can stay until Soundwave was better. They were concerned about Megatron's whereabouts but Knockout gave his word that the leader won't be present for some time, having been confined to his quarters by Shockwave.

Venomstrike sat on a berth nearby and idly swung his legs back and forth slightly in an attempt to entertain himself. His shoulders heaved in a soundless sigh as he stared at the ground.

Knockout took notes on Ratchet's suggestions and kept them in mind as they separated to go for a break, with Ratchet leaving with the one known as Bulkhead. The med bay door closed and Knockout made his way over to Venomstrike, not saying anything before starting to silently sob, clutching his datapad.

Venomstrike used his spider limbs to pull Knockout close to him, holding his uncle gently.

"I-I'm a horrible medic..." Knockout sobbed and clung to Venomstrike, tears falling faster now. "I panicked... I panicked, frag it." Medics were trained to not panic under drastic situations, but he screwed up. He was a failure.

Venom shook his head and held Knockout tightly. It wasn't Knockout's fault. He wasn't prepared to see Soundwave of all mechs act in such a way. It wasn't Knockout's fault.

"Soundwave was in pain and I panicked!" Knockout collapsed entirely, trembling with shame and sadness. Soundwave counted on him and he couldn't do anything.

Venom patted Knockout's cheek and offered him a smile. He mouthed words of reassurance, and now missed his voice. But he wouldn't accept it back unless Soundwave didn't want it.

Knockout returned a soft smile between tears and relaxed, hugging Venomstrike again. Feeling someone close by helped him regain his sanity and forget about his failure. "I'm glad you're here." He sniffled to the spiderling.

A jab stung his spark and he smiled. At least someone was glad he was here. It's a start. Venom nodded in reply and returned the hug.

After Knockout had calmed down he told Venomstrike he wanted to start painting and went to get the paints he had stashed somewhere.

Venomstrike kept an eye on Soundwave, watching the monitor as it beeped steadily.

"Here we are!" the medic said cheerfully, and passed a paint brush to Venomstrike as he sat down with his own and set the paints between them. Knockout took Venomstrike's arm and started the paint job. He would have done it with the spray, but he figured it would be more fun to do it the old fashioned way.

The spiderling twirled a clean brush in his free hand and yawned as he listened to the monotonous beeping and felt the soothing brush strokes from Knockout's task.

"How's the new patch?" Knockout made another straight line, covering the navy blue paint with a layer of black. "No scratch that, how's the new arm? Has it given you any trouble recently?"

Venom shook his head and smiled, giving a thumbs up. The arm worked as if he were born with it, as did the spider legs.

"That's good." Knockout began to snicker and before Venomstrike could ask what was up, the medic quickly drew a moustache on the child's faceplate. "Ah, there. Now you're a full grown adult! How does that feel?" He bit his bottom lip, trying not to laugh and failed.

Venomstrike looked decidedly unamused and he dipped his own brush in the yellow paint and painted a big 'V' on Knockout's chassis.

Knockout reeled back and glared, looking like he'd boil up as he started to shake. "M-my... paint job!" he looked at Venomstrike and frowned. "Prepare for a whole new color scheme!" and made a streak on Venomstrike's arm with the red paint that just happened to be sitting by.

Venom laughed soundlessly and he brought a streak of blue across Knockout's face. It was a childish activity, but it was fun nonetheless.

"Argh, not blue!" To his eyes the color combination didn't go together, but Optimus Prime managed to pull it off. It's not fair. Taking the small bucket of glowing pink, he drenced Venomstrike with it. Suddenly, there was a surprised beeping at the door and Bumblebee stood there, wide eyed. "... ?!"

Venomstrike flailed at the pink paint he was covered in, spattering Knockout with it. The spiderling slumped forward and pouted.

"It's not what it looks like." Knockout said, waving his arms around as Bumblebee continued to look at them and made a face. He beeped, "It sure looks like you guys are wasting paint."

"Shut up, Bee."

"... :C"

Venom stood up and typed on the datapad, 'How are we going to get clean?' The spiderling turned to Bumblebee and waved.

"It's permanent paint." Knockout grinned wickedly, trying to get a reaction out of Venomstrike that he was sure would amuse him, until Bumblebee decided to inform the spider otherwise.

"No, you can just wash it off with-"

"SHUT UP, BUMBLEBEE!"

"D8..."

Venomstrike fell off the berth, holding his sides as he clearly laughed. He found the interaction between Bumblebee and Knockout hilarious and it made him wonder how they managed to be enemies.

"I don't get what's so funny." Bumblebee beeped and his brows came together, looking like he was about to tear up and cry. "I-I'm telling Optimus you guys are being mean."

Venom got up and waved a hand at Bee before typing in why he was laughing. He showed his message to Bumblebee. 'You guys act like good friends. Why fight?'

"Yes Bumblebee, why should we fight?"

"Because the Decepticons are trying to rule man kind! Humans deserve their freedom; has it ever occurred to you that they're fighting their own wars?"

"Well we have our own war to fight, and that was when Megatron was leading us. He's not leading us right now so you might as well not get your tailpipe in a knot." Knockout waved him off and grabbed a bucket of paint. "Besides, I think you're in need of a new paint job." and tossed the bucket of paint at Bumblebee. But the scout was fast and he dodged. The doors to the medical bay opened, and covered Optimus Prime who was looking for Bumblebee. Knockout yelped, his knees coming together as he dropped the bucket and shook with fear. "P-PRIME!" Aw slag.

Venom shrunk back before falling again as he continued to soundless laugh at Prime.

Bumblebee stared then giggled, and Optimus wiped away the paint off his face, looking at the purple acrylic. "I take it that you are playing with Venomstrike?"

Knockout nodded and stepped back. "Yes of course, just don't kill me. I still like your rims by the way."

"Uh huh."

"The washracks are nearby, shall I accompany you?" Somehow Knockout liked the thought, but Optimus chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I am fine. You are busy caring for your friends. Bumblebee remember, we are guests here. Do not start a fight unless fired upon. Though I do not see that happening anytime soon." the Prime headed to the washracks then, walking away from the sick bay.

Venom wasn't too keen on staying pink so he followed after Optimus, leaving a trail of pink paint behind him.

Bumblebee decided to help Knockout clean up the paint and get to know each other while they had the chance.

Optimus made it to the washracks and he sat on the bench, turning the tap on and letting the paint slowly wash away. He only realized that it was oil based and it would take some time to latch off.

Venom poked Optimus and waved, with a small smile. He wasn't washing off, but the water falling on the Prime splashed the spiderling.

Optimus looked up and gave a friendly nod, "Greetings." he smiled, "Your parental units are Starscream and Airachnid, correct? I know of you, but we have never properly met. I am Optimus Prime."

Venomstrike nodded and looked down sadly, at the reminder of his parents.

The Prime noticed the sorrowful look on the young bot's face and he suddenly knew of the two ex-Commander's demise. "You have my condolence." he gestured to the bench in front of him after. "But how did you end up here? Airachnid would have sent you away before the attack."

Venomstrike sat down and heaved a sigh. He didn't have the datapad so he couldn't write it out. So he mouthed, 'I snuck on bored to try and distract myself... But I got caught, and now I'm here...'

Optimus listened carefully and he noticed the patch on the spider's neck when no sound came from the child. Oh dear, the poor thing. "Oh, you cannot speak. Pardon me for not realizing until now, my apologies." For now it would be 'yes' or 'no' answers. "Has the Decepticons been treating you fairly?"

Venom raised a servo and made a so-so gesture with it. Some treated him better than others.

"I see." He had so much questions, such as why were the Decepticons inactive and why Megatron refused to come out of his quarters. Why is Soundwave dying? Why was everything so quiet? It made him uncomfortable.

Venomstrike sat there, waiting for Optimus to keep talking to him. For some reason, Venom was happier without his voice. He didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing.

"I hear there's a descendant of a Prime here," Optimus began, recalling the data Bulkhead recovered during the time of being trapped within the Nemesis. "Is he still present?"

The spiderling nodded and mouthed that he was still on board. Venom looked at the floor which was slowly turning pink and purple with paint.

"Do you think I should speak with him? I hear he's quite humble." Optimus looked at Venomstrike for advice.

Venom responed with a nod, but he didn't know where Steve was at the moment.

Optimus was satisfied with the wash and stood up, moving away from the shower. He gestured at it to Venomstrike, "Do you still intend of using this?"

He gestured to himself, and he still had patches of pink on his armor and he nodded at the Prime.

"Here you are then." Optimus moved away, "It was a pleasure speaking with you, Venomstrike."

Venom smiled and waved. Once Optimus had gone, Venom finished washing and left the washroom, idly strolling through the corridor.

Steve had been marching the halls when he turned into one and bumped right into Venomstrike, almost falling over. He caught the spider's arm and shook his head, "S-sorry."

The spider smiled and shook his head, patting Steve's shoulder to indicate he was fine. He tilted his head in questioning as to where he ran off to earlier.

"Oh, no where..." Steve slowly hid his arm away from Venomstrike and smiled under his mask, visor lighting up. "I see that Knockout fixed your arm again."

Venom pointed to Steve's arm and tilted his head. He mouthed, 'What happened?'

Steve shook his head, turning slightly to hide his arm. "Nothing! Nothing... I should go. Sorry for keeping you, Knockout must be waiting for you." He continued on his way.

He reached out and grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him towards the medical bay.

Steve snatched his arm away and shoved Venomstrike back, "No!" He glared. But he gasped a moment later, "I-I'm sorry! I just... I need to go!" and he ran.

Venom stepped back, startled. Was Steve malfuctioning again? He decided to tell Knockout and sent a high frequency message to the medic as he walked past Megatron's room. He paused and looked at the door, wondering if Shockwave was still inside.

"Ah Venomstrike, there you are." Knockout approached the spiderling and looked over the door to Megatron's room, and turned back to the child. "What did you need me for?"

Venom shook his head and pointed in the direction Steve had gone off in. 'Something's wrong with Steve.'

"You know you can still send me a transmission. I forgot to mention that it still works." Knockout mentioned, tapping his helm.

Venomstrike nodded and shooed Knockout away. He sent a transmission saying that he should go check on Steve and he would check on Shockwave.

Knockout was hesitant at first, but he left without question, looking for Steve to where Venomstrike said he had gone.

Venom turned to face Megatron's door and lightly knocked on it. He stepped back, suddenly afraid he might get shot if he stood right outside the door.

There was no answer. Then the door opened slowly with a hiss. The room barely had any light but Megatron was still on the berth and Shockwave was scanning him over, his back turned from the door. "... If you've come to provoke me again Steve, you'll be without an arm."

Venomstrike stepped into the room, his heels clacking on the ground. He stepped to side, keeping his distance from Shockwave and Megatron.

"Well," Shockwave turned in his chair glaring, "Are you going to stand there or-oh." Venomstrike. It wasn't Steve. "Oh, it's you." his optic took a quick glance and he turned in his chair again, facing away from the spiderling.

Venom looked down sadly. Shockwave was still upset with him. Not that Venom blamed him, considering he pretty much broke Shockwave's best friend. "..." He stayed back.

The scientist said nothing for a moment until, "... I've heard rumors that you gave away your vocalizer to Soundwave." He refused to face the child, but there was something in the sound of his voice. "Is that true?"

The spiderling coouldn't respond. But then... He sent Shockwave a transmission. "Yes... I did..."

So they were true. The scientist's optic dimmed and he turned in his chair, avoiding optic contact. "Why would you do that?"

"I... I didn't want to keep saying things that would hurt people. So, I gave my voice to Soundwave." Venom replied, hanging his head.

"You are a fool for doing so." Shockwave said, "Soundwave no longer requires a vocalizer. He won't want it once he realizes he has one."

Venom shrugged. "Then Knockout can keep it for later use. Why keep something I shouldn't have?"

Shockwave rubbed at his temples, "Primus you are reckless. To be honest, you will be the end of me... I know it."

"I hope not..." Venomstrike sat down on the floor in the corner. "...Is Megatron okay?"

"... Is asking necessary?" Shockwave sighed and faced his friend who had fallen into stasis. "Honesty I don't know. What you did to him; he may never be the same again."

"Then the war can end." He said softly. "But... I really am sorry... I didn't mean to hurt him so much..."

"It's probably better this way." Shockwave shut his optics, "We've already lost the war anyhow..."

"I hope he'll be alright. It'd be weird if he wasn't himself."

"I'm still angry with you for turning him into... this." Shockwave said. "But I appreciate the company."

Venom stood up and walked over, extending his arms to ask for a hug. He looked over at Megatron, his optics full of regret.

Shockwave looked at Venomstrike and turned his helm away before pulling the child in an embrace.

Venom nuzzled Shockwave's shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry..."

"Apology accepted." He said softly, hugging the young bot tightly. "I'm sorry too."

Venomstrike smiled softly and pulled back slightly to lightly kiss Shockwave's cheek. "Can I help with anything? I can watch Megatron while you get some energon and some rest."

"No, that won't be necessary... I have the Eradicons bring me refreshments when I need them and I hardly rest. You can if you want to; take it you haven't gotten much rest if at all..." Shockwave stroked Venomstrike's cheek with his digits.

He shook his head. "No, not really, but you need more sleep. I'll sit here and watch him. I won't do anything else."

"Alright," Shockwave kissed Venomstrike and touched his forehelm with his. "... I also heard that the Autobots are here."

Venom nodded. "Yeah... All of them are on board. I thought it would just be Ratchet, since Knockout needed help with Soundwave, he's fine now, don't worry. Though I don't think Knockout minds Prime's aft walking around at all."

"You should have seen him when Starscream-actually never mind. He's your uncle. I shouldn't even tell you some things about Knockout." Shockwave shook his helm, trying to get an image out of it head. "Ugh..."

Venom tilted his head and shook Shockwave's shoulder lightly. "Tell meee..."

The scientist pulled away from Venomstrike with a shake of his helm again, "I'm not telling you anything. You can go ask Knockout yourself to save me these... images inside my head."

Venom pouted slightly before lightly kissing Shockwave. "Okay..." He curled up in the scientist's lap and looked at Megatron.

Shockwave yawned, looking at Megatron also. The tyrant was still fast asleep, but the frozen cringe on the Decepticon leader's face told them that he was having more nightmares than dreams.

Venomstrike reached out and lightly touched Megatron's arm, lightly rubbing it in an attempt to calm the ailing tyrant.

At the touch, Megatron's features softened and his servo twitched but he did not wake and remained sleeping. Shockwave yawned in drowsiness again and his optic dimmed, "Must stay online..."

Venomstrike pulled himself onto the berth beside Megatron and laid his head on the arm he had been caressing. He pulled Shockwave's helm into his lap and smiled. "Get some sleep... I'll be here when you wake up. Promise."

"No, I'm alright..." Shockwave said with another yawn, and laid his head on Venomstrike's lap tiredly and he fell into a deep stasis a moment later.

Venom smiled softly and snuggled against Megatron while he rested a servo on Shockwave's helm, soon drifting into a light stasis. 


End file.
